There's Things You Don't Know About Me
by sparkleygem
Summary: It's the fifth year and Viktor's back at Hogwarts. What will happen when Ron finds out that he's cheating on Hermione? Will he take it well? Will she? Come on, this is Ron and Hermione we're talking about...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me except the new characters and the plot of this story. J.K Rowling, (aka the master), owns it all and I am making no profit from this story.  
  
This story alternates between the PoV of Ron and Hermione, starting off with Hermione. At the end of each chapter there are the thoughts of Harry and Ginny, Ginny's confided in her secret (non-magical) diary and Harry's to, well, himself.  
  
Chapter One- The night before.  
  
"Your move."  
  
I knew I was frowning slightly as I stared at the chessboard. My pieces were staring back at me expectantly, while Harry's stood impatiently checking their fingernails and tutting. Harry Potter himself was getting a little impatient with me, but as he was my best friend, he was slightly subtler than his pieces.  
  
"Your move Herm." He repeated. I didn't look up; but merely continued to stare at the board. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Harry rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. I saw him glance at our other best friend, Ron Weasley, who was sitting in a nearby armchair, supposedly doing his Charms homework. However, Ron was also observing the chessboard, but instead of the look of painful concentration that I knew I wore, Ron's face was a picture of understanding. (Typical). And quite a bit of smugness. (Even more typical).  
  
Finally, I made my move. "Knight to F2." I said. My Knight moved obediently, and sighs of relief were heard from Harry's playing pieces. But above that noise came the sound of muffled laughter.  
  
On the table next to the chessboard sat a wooden box containing Ron's chess pieces. The box had a see-through plastic side, and all of his men (and woman including the queen) were bunched up, watching the game with interest through their window. When I looked down at them suspiciously they all hurriedly looked away from me, but I could still see them giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" I snapped. Now, I always tried to be nice to Ron's chess pieces; even when they tutted at one of my moves or gloated at their wins. But laughing at me outright was a different matter entirely.  
  
The chess pieces didn't answer me- they just started to laugh harder. "Cut it out you guys." Ron's voice spoke a bit sharply, but with a faint trace of amusement that couldn't be missed. However, the command worked. The pieces, which practically worshipped Ron, (just short of sacrificing live animals to him) stopped laughing immediately. I gave them a haughty look and turned to Ron.  
  
"What's so funny?" I repeated, I admit it, a little huffily. Ron tried to keep a straight face, but I and, I'm sure, Harry, could see he was struggling not laugh along with his men (and woman).  
  
"You could have checkmated Harry in two moves." He said in his incredibly annoying you're-not-very-good-at-chess-but-I'm-not-going-to-brag-that-I-am voice. I opened my mouth in indignation and spun back round to face the chessboard.  
  
"And now." Ron said sympathetically. Harry's eyes lit up and he spoke quickly. "Bishop to B6." His piece obeyed, and Harry looked up in triumph. "Checkmate."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. I stared at the chessboard in disbelief as Harry's pieces all began to congratulate each other and mine applauded reluctantly. (My playing pieces were very well trained, and were always taught to be polite).  
  
"Unlucky Herm. But if you'd just." Ron began, reaching forward towards the chessboard. I looked up and angrily batted his hand away. "Do your homework." I snapped bitterly.  
  
Ron sat back in his chair and grinned. "I woke the beast." He said to Harry with a fake grimace. Harry quickly turned his laugh into a hacking cough under my evil glare. I took a deep, calming breath and opened a wooden box for my playing pieces to get into.  
  
"One day one of us is going to beat you Ron Weasley, and I'm really going to enjoy it." I said calmly. Ron grinned again. "I was only trying to help." He sulked, pretending to be really offended. I still looked at him coldly, so he shrugged and went back to his homework. Finally.  
  
"I take it you don't want another game then Hermione?" Harry asked me. I shook my head as I slid the lid over the box. Harry shrugged and reached for his own chess-piece box.  
  
I placed my box next to my bag where I wouldn't forget it and sat back in my chair. "Shouldn't you be going over plays?" I asked, stifling a yawn. Harry frowned. "Huh?" He said bemusedly.  
  
Ron looked up again and grinned at Harry. "For the Quidditch matches, Oh Captain My Captain." He said. Harry laughed but I pointed at Ron's Charms homework. I was determined to make him do it, whatever happened. Ron rolled his eyes. "Have you ever thought of a career in fascist slave-driving?" He said grumpily, loading his quill with ink and starting to write again.  
  
"Well actually Herm, I've already figured out most of the new plays we're going to try out," Harry told me. "And we're gonna put them into play tomorrow morning at practise. I'm planning to get out there by about seven." Harry added, with an amused glance in Ron's direction. Sure enough, Ron groaned loudly, though he didn't stop writing.  
  
I smiled. "That's the price to pay for being on the Gryffindor team." I said while Harry laughed. "Especially while we're holding a tournament against another school." He added with a grin. Ron kept writing.  
  
Harry yawned loudly and stretched. "I think I'll go to bed." He said, starting to stand up. I nodded. "Good night Harry. Oh, tomorrow, when they arrive, will you say hello to Viktor for me? I won't see him 'til lunch." I said, handing Harry his playing pieces. I knew my voice sounded a bit too eager- but I couldn't help it at all. Tomorrow I would be seeing Viktor again for the first time in four months, and I could hardly wait. We'd written to each other at least twice every week.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure." He said. "How long has he got left at school anyway? I thought his last year was, well, last year." Harry asked.  
  
I snapped out of my daydreaming and shrugged. "It was, in theory. But he's missed so much school touring with Bulgaria that they're making him do another term." I answered. Ron snorted.  
  
"They only wanted him there to play in the tournament." He said without looking up from his homework. I pointedly ignored him.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to see him." I said, picking up my bag. There was suddenly a loud snapping noise from behind me, and when I looked round I saw Ron's quill had broken in half in his hand. Harry tutted loudly. "Only you would manage to snap a quill mid-sentence Ron." He said with a grin.  
  
Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at his ruined quill. "Reparo." He muttered angrily. The two pieces he held rose up into the air, zoomed together and back into his hand. Ron hastily finished the sentence he had been writing and rolled up his work. He stood up quickly and picked up his chess pieces. "Well, good night." He said.  
  
Harry and I watched as Ron walked away towards the boy's staircase. He had been doing that a lot lately- suddenly going quiet and then taking off somewhere. And his quill wasn't the first thing he'd 'accidentally' broken. Oh well, I wasn't going to spend my last Viktor-free hours worrying about Ron; I was going to worry about what I was going to say to him the next day. I mean, was 'hello' really enough to say to your boyfriend?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, My brother is *the* most mystifying person I know. I mean, what is his problem? Ever since the Durmstrang tournament was announced, he has been acting so weird. He storms off, goes quiet, and like just now, breaks things. A lot. Anyone would think he I'm not even going to write it. That can't be it. No way. Or could it? I need to sleep. Ginny xxx  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
Ron broke something. Again. I'm glad that I seem to be the only person who knows this happens when Hermione mentions Viktor. I don't even think Ron knows. I wonder if Hermione knows? Ugh- I'm too tired to think now.  
The next chapter's better- please r/r! 


	2. Viktor's back whoopdeedoo!

Disclaimer- I only own the plot and the new characters. Like they're worth anything.  
Ron's PoV  
Chapter two.Viktor's back- whoop-de-doo!  
  
"Some of those plays were frankly dangerous, Harry." My annoying brother Fred complained as the Gryffindor team trekked up the lawn to Hogwarts castle. It was half past eight in the morning, and we had been out practising since seven. All of us were covered in mud and pretty wet, but had a feeling of energy about us- energy that only Quidditch could bring.  
  
My equally annoying brother George fell into step with his twin. "He's right you know. But I'll tell you what- Oliver would be proud." He said with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes. The twins made comments of this kind at every training session, and so he was used to it.  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry. I think we've actually got a good chance of winning." Angelina Johnson said, throwing a dirty look at the twins. George threw a look of horror back at her. "Don't say things like that! You've jinxed it now!" He said, pretending to upset. Angelina socked him over the head with the back of her hand. George showed no signs of having been hit, but Fred clasped the back of his head and pretended to yell with pain. "Stop hitting us!" He whined. Angelina shook her head in disbelief. "Impossible." She muttered. "Thank you." Fred and George said in unison. Angelina gritted her teeth.  
  
I looked back at her. I had seen the 'don't-hurt-us' routine a million times before and knew that it could really wind people up. "Ignore them." I said. "The more you insult them or hit them, the worse they get. Take it from someone who has years of experience." I said with a grin. Fred clapped me on the shoulder. "Lucky you." He said, winking. George started laughing but I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.  
  
"Now, now Ronald. There's no need to get all huffy with me." Fred said in hurt voice as I still kept walking. Ronald- yuck!  
  
"Shut up Frederick." I threw over my shoulder at Fred. George laughed louder, gaining a genuine annoyed look from his twin- something that happened very rarely. Fred hated being called Frederick almost as much as I hated being called Ronald. George was the only one of the seven Weasley children (including me) whose name wasn't a shortened version of something else, giving him a clear advantage. Honestly- Bilius, Charles, Percival, Frederick, George, Ronald and Virginia- what were my parents *on*?  
  
Fred didn't stay in a bad mood for very long- in fact the longest either he or George had been in a bad mood with each other was two minutes- my little sister Ginny had counted. Soon he and George were walking either side of me, taking turns to try and trip me up by sticking out their feet.  
  
By the time we all reached the Entrance Hall, I was in a very annoyed mood, and hurried ahead of the twins to get to Gryffindor Tower before they could do anything else to me. The rest of the team followed me and we all separated into our dorm rooms to change into our red Quidditch robes- (we had practised that morning in our normal black ones). Harry and I took the longest to get ready because we had three other people in our room firing all sorts of Quidditch questions at us.  
  
Harry and I answered normally, but inside I was feeling pretty nervous, and I could tell he was as well. We had fifteen minutes before the Durmstrang students arrived for the tournament- and when they came we would finally know what we were up against. When the two of us were ready we said goodbye to Seamus, Dean and Neville and made our way down to the Great Hall, where most of the school were already gathered, wearing their black hats and all looking very proper. The only colour in the room came from the red of the Gryffindor robes and the green of the Slytherin ones. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were not playing in the tournament.  
  
Harry and I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who was distractedly re-reading Hogwarts: A History, supposedly to pass the time. She smiled as we sat down. "What took you so long? They'll be here in a minute!" She said excitedly. Harry reached for a plate. "We were practising." He told her as he piled bacon and eggs onto his plate- even if he was nervous, Quidditch training still made you hungry.  
  
I pulled a plate towards myself. "So Hermione- who're going to support in the tournament?" I asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at me. "What kind of question is that?" She said in an annoyed voice. I shrugged. "A simple one." I said innocently. "I just though that you might be supporting Boltaveria, that's all."  
  
Hermione shut her book and folded her arms. "Ha ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically. I looked up at her. "It wasn't a joke." I said seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good for you." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't answered the question you know." I accused.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer me but was cut off when a hush fell over the Hall. Everyone was looking over at the door, which had just been flung open to reveal Dumbledore standing there with a big smile on his face. And behind him stood a group of seven people wearing grey robes, seven wearing royal blue, and about thirty others wearing blood-red. "Here we go." I muttered, earning a death-glare from Hermione.  
  
"Good Morning." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I'm sure you will all join me in greeting our visitors." Dumbledore began to clap, and soon the entire Hall was ringing with deafening applause. The group of Durmstrang students filed into the Hall, all a bit red in the face and looking very embarrassed. Viktor Krum, however, did not seem too perturbed by all the fuss- he was an international seeker after all. He was dressed in silver- grey Quidditch robes, the colour of Boltaveria house.  
  
Durmstrang, like Hogwarts, had four houses, and for the tournament they had also held a mini-tournament to choose their two best teams to represent the school. The two teams were Boltaveria and Gonovitch. Hogwarts' two teams were Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two school teams would play each other, and the winners (definitely Gryffindor) would be in a Hogwarts v Durmstrang final for the first ever Inter-school cup.  
  
The Durmstrang students made their way over to a smaller table at the side of the hall, next to the Slytherin table, all of which were studying the opposition carefully. Viktor Krum looked over to our table and waved at Hermione. Hermione smiled bashfully and waved back. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be one long breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
OK. So far so good. He hasn't broken anything yet today- but there's plenty of time. After all, we've got the welcome brunch after breakfast, and I just can't *wait* to get Ron and Viktor next to each other. Poor Vicky- he has no idea he's caused so much offence. Hang on- when did I start calling him Vicky? Oh my God- Ron's contagious!  
  
Dear Diary, Just a quick note- I'm in the middle of breakfast. The Durmstrang lot are here- Hermione looks ready to run over to Viktor and hug him. Ron looks ready to run over to Viktor and punch him. And that thought I had last night- now I can't get rid of it. It can't be true. Ginny xxx 


	3. Schoolism

Disclaimer- not mine!  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
Chapter three- Schoolism.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.  
  
"There is still twenty minutes until the first lessons begin, and as you all know the participants of the tournament and the visiting Durmstrang supporters are excused from this lesson for a welcome brunch. So I would ask that all of you try to get to your lessons on time just this once." Dumbledore finished his little speech and sat down, as everyone began to eat again.  
  
I knew I was pouting as he sat down. "This is so unfair." I complained, picking up my fork. "I haven't seen Viktor in four months, and I'll have to wait until lunch time to be able to speak to him."  
  
"We've already said we'll say hello to him for you." Harry said, (it was nice to see that Harry at least was trying to be sympathetic). I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Harry." I said, starting to eat again. Ron suddenly pushed away his empty plate. "You've already finished?" Harry said in surprise. Ron shook his head. "No- I'm not that hungry actually." He said with a shrug.  
  
Harry and I stared at him. Then we looked at each other, and simultaneously burst out laughing. "Good one." I said, shaking my head with mirth. He looked at me stonily. "What? I'm not allowed to not be hungry?" He asked frostily.  
  
I sobered up and looked at him straight faced. I could only hold it for about a second before I started laughing again. Ron not hungry after a Quidditch practise? Yeah, right. This time Ron grinned and pulled back his plate. "OK, you got me. Of course I'm hungry." He said piling it with eggs, bacon and sausages.  
  
The three of us talked about nothing in particular for the next fifteen minutes, but all the time I found myself wishing I could go and talk to Viktor. I really wanted to. After all, he was my boyfriend- I should be allowed to talk to him! I was looking over at the Durmstrang table when I heard a 'clanging' sound. I looked around and saw that Ron had thrown down his fork. He was looking at me, and when I had turned around he snapped: "Why don't you just go and sit with him?"  
  
I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't tell whether it was from anger (how dare he speak to me like that!) or embarrassment (how on *earth* did he know what I was thinking?). It didn't take me long to figure it out though- the anger took over pretty quickly. "Shut up Ron." I said icily. Ron had the *nerve* to shrug. "It's true though." He said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Well excuse me if I'm glad he's here." I hissed. I saw Harry glance around at the people sitting near us- I knew it was because he was embarrassed we were fighting at the table. But we fight everywhere else, so big deal. Ron sat back and folded his arms, but he didn't say anything. I wasn't going to let his remark pass though, and I was going to get to the bottom of his problem, right now.  
  
"What is it Ron? What do you hate so much about him?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Ron stayed silent. "No really Ron- I want to know." I persisted, quite politely. "Is it because he's older? Because he plays for Bulgaria? Because he goes to Durmstrang?"  
  
Ron looked at me in exasperation. "Don't be so stupid." He said. I saw Harry wince- at least *someone* knows I hated being called stupid, under any circumstances. "What?" I asked quietly and dangerously.  
  
Ron looked me straight in the eye. "I said. Don't. Be. So. Stupid." He repeated slowly and clearly. My eyes narrowed again; I tell you- he's lucky I didn't slap him round the face. "Why are you calling me stupid?" I asked, gritting my teeth to stop yelling and causing a scene. "Is it because I hit a mark? Huh? Was I right? Do you hate him because he goes to Durmstrang?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, obviously starting to get angry. He had no right to be angry! "Firstly, I don't hate Viktor." He had the nerve to say. Did he expect me to believe that? "Secondly, why the hell would I care what school he goes to?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me." I replied.  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I don't." He claimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Really. How many of them have I seen you speak to Ron? Do you want to know? Apart from Viktor, the answer is none. None. I think I've got to the root of the problem now-" I said dramatically, suddenly realising his problem. "You're a Schoolist!"  
  
Ron looked at me without any expression on his face. He probably couldn't think of anything to say, now the truth was out. Well, nothing smart anyway. "You are such an idiot." He said calmly. Wow, really witty.  
  
However, my eyes still widened in shock. I'm pretty sure no one had called me an idiot before, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. Especially because it was my best friend who had done it. My fists had subconsciously clenched as (luckily for Ron) Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Time for lessons now- off you go. Quickly please!"  
  
I stood up slowly, my fists still balled up. I collected my things in silence and left without saying a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, I have to be quick- I'll be late for Potions. I just have to say- MY BROTHER IS INSANE! He just called Hermione an idiot- she'll never forgive him. I tell you- she looked ready to kill something, and that something was probably him. Ginny xxx  
  
Deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
He's nuts. 


	4. The Veasleys

Disclaimer- Not mine!  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
Chapter four- The Veasleys  
  
Harry turned to me as soon as Hermione was gone. "You've done it now you twit." He said. I shrugged. "Oh come on Harry - did you see the way she was looking at him? It enough to make anyone sick." I said in my defence. Harry scratched his head.  
  
"Ron- please try and understand this. Viktor is Hermione's boyfriend. Hermione is going out with him. They are a couple. He lives in Bulgaria. She lives in England. This means they do not see each other often. She has not seen him in four months. He has not seen her in four months. They have not seen each other in four months- do you see where I'm going with this?" He said, slamming his palm down on the table.  
  
I jumped, and looked down at the tablecloth. Harry did have a point- but it was still annoying. "Well, I suppose I did come on a bit strong. But, I don't know- there's just something about him." I said thoughtfully, gazing in the direction of the Durmstrang table as the last stragglers left the Great Hall. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Bro- we're supposed to be mingling." George said, bouncing over to where I was sitting. I stood up heavily, and Harry also jumped up as the rest of the team came walking over. Once we were all assembled, the seven of us headed to the half of the Hufflepuff table that was still covered with food- the rest of the plates and leftovers had been magically cleared away.  
  
Students, fourteen Hogwarts and about forty Durmstrang-, already surrounded the table and although some of them knew each other from last year, most of them were standing around in their school groups, trying to avoid other people. The Quidditch teams were not too subtly sizing each other up. I saw Viktor was talking to one of his teammates, and was grateful that I would be able to avoid speaking to him for a while at least. Me and Harry were just managing to get to the front of the crowd when we heard a voice behind us.  
  
"Vell, if it isn't Ron Veasley."  
  
Me and Harry spun around to see a Durmstrang student wearing the blue robes of Gonovitch house. He had black hair, was tall and he was leaning against the Ravenclaw table and staring at me with his arms folded. I frowned. "Er." I said, trying to think of something more articulate to say. Finally I said. "Um, do I know you?"  
  
The boy looked as if I had something very funny as a girl wearing the normal red Durmstrang robes and with the same black hair appeared next to him. "I knew that vould happen." She said, her eyes twinkling as she looked at me as well. Her eyes were big and a very dark shade of blue- and somehow they didn't seem to match her hair. I stared at her, but the penny didn't drop until another boy appeared, also wearing the red robes, and also with the same big blue eyes. I realised who they were in rush, and felt a mixture of recognition, shock and happiness at the same time. I could see Harry staring out of the corner of my eye as I grinned at my cousins.  
  
"Hi Gregori." I said rolling my eyes. I pushed my hand through my hair with an even wider grin forming on my face. "And Boris, and.Myra? Blimey." The girl grinned and rushed forward to hug me. "Hello Ron. It is so good to see you. How long has it been?" She let go of me and stepped back.  
  
I shrugged. "About seven years. You've really changed." I said with a grin. It was true- I remembered her last visit very well, and she had looked completely different. Granted, she had only been seven at the time.the other two came forward and shook hands with me. The boys looked close to laughing. I rolled my eyes again. "Alright! I didn't recognise you at first, but what do you expect? I haven't seen you two in five years, I haven't seen Myra for seven, and what have you done to your hair?" I said, starting to laugh. The boys grinned.  
  
"Vell, red hair is quite unusual at Durmstrang, so ve have dyed it to not stand out." Boris said. I saw Myra glance at Harry, who was standing to one side, watching curiously. She nodded toward him. "Are you not going to um, um,"  
  
"Introduce." Gregori said helpfully, and Myra smiled graciously. I looked up at Harry and smiled. "Sorry. This is my best friend, Harry Potter. Harry, these are my cousins, Boris Miranev, Gregori Dromlev and Myra Dromlev." My cousins smiled at Harry, but not before glancing up at the scar on his forehead. Of course.  
  
Harry looked at them with interest. It was obvious he hadn't considered the idea of me having cousins, but then it had never really come up in conversation. Boris shook Harry's hand. Gregori and Myra were brother and sister and did actually look very similar, mainly because of their eyes. They shook his hand too. Meanwhile, I told the story.  
  
"My Dad is actually half Bulgarian, but he and his sisters went to Hogwarts because they all lived in England. When my Granddad died, my Grandma went back to Bulgaria, and both my aunts married Bulgarian Wizards. My Dad was the odd one out, marrying an English Witch. So anyway, these are the results. Boris is sixteen, and he has two older brothers and three older sisters, but they've all left school now. Gregori is seventeen, and Myra is fourteen. She and Ginny are actually exactly the same age. Same birthday and everything. They were just born in different countries."  
  
"Is Ginny here?" Myra asked, looking around eagerly. Myra and Ginny wrote to each other almost every week, and were very good friends. "No." I said. "She's in lessons."  
  
At that moment, George appeared next to Boris holding a plate of 'biscuits' in his hands. He smiled at our cousins, though it was obvious he didn't recognise them.  
  
"Hello." He said, slowly and loudly. "Would you like a biscuit?" He held out the plate to Boris as Fred bounced over. He grinned at me. "Who're your new friends?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but was distracted by a popping noise to my left as Boris disappeared and was replaced by a large blue canary. Fred and George fell about laughing but stopped quickly as a loud shout rang out across the hall.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall stomping across the hall with a dark look on her face. The canary turned back into Boris with a puff of feathers and he also watched the Professor drawing near.  
  
"You two never stop, do you?" She hissed. "You are supposed to be making our guests feel welcome. And you."  
  
"Excuse me Professor." Gregori said, stepping forward. Professor McGonagall looked at him in surprise. "Please do not be angry viv Fred and George." He said, causing the twins to stare at him in shock. "They vere only joking. You see, ve are their cousins, so ve do not mind. Ve are used to them."  
  
Professor McGonagall glanced at me, and I nodded. "Um, Professor, these are our cousins, Gregori Dromlev, his sister Myra, and Boris Miranev. Guys, this is Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress." I said. The three of them smiled at McGonagall, who nodded at them and then glared at Fred and George.  
  
"Well," she said briskly, "I suppose you needn't be punished. But not another canary, understood?" The twins nodded as she walked away. Fred and George turned to Gregori. "Thanks Greg." Fred said with a grin. Gregori grinned back and shrugged. George looked over at Boris. "Sorry Boris- didn't recognise you." He said. Boris grinned. "Vould it have stopped you?" He asked. Fred and George grinned.  
  
"So," said George. "What have you done to your hair?"  
  
As Boris launched into the hair explanation once again, Harry stepped round Myra to talk to me. "I take it you didn't know they'd be here?" He asked, nodding at my cousins. I nodded back. "Yeah- I didn't even know Greg was on the team." I told him. Harry suddenly focused on something over my shoulder and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Viktor's heading this way." He said.  
  
It was all I could do to prevent myself from groaning out loud. I knew that this had to happen sooner or later, but I'd rather it be later.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hello Ron. How are you both? It is good to see you." He said in his boring drony voice. He shook hands with Harry, who was doing a really good job of seeming pleased to see him (I'm positive it was an act) and then moved on to me. He has a really weak handshake.  
  
"Hi Viktor."  
  
"Hi Viktor."  
  
Viktor half-smiled. (I don't think I've ever seen him fully smile) and then glanced at Boris, Gregori and Myra. (Fred and George were already wandering off to terrorise some more people, even seeing our cousins for the first time in years isn't enough to keep them in one place.) Harry nudged me in the ribs, silently telling me to introduce them. I stepped forward.  
  
"Er, these are my cousins." I said quietly. "I suppose you know them already?" I added, as they were travelling in a relatively small group. As I suspected, Viktor nodded.  
  
"Yes of course. Good morning." He said to them. He said the 'Good morning' part in Bulgarian, which is pretty simple to understand. I actually speak Bulgarian almost fluently- I just don't get much chance to practise.  
  
My cousins said hello back to him and Viktor cleared his throat and turned back to Harry and me. "So, are you looking forward to the tournament? I didn't know you vere on the team Ron." He said.  
  
Now that was odd. (Not the team part, I've only been on it for three months), but the fact he went on to Quidditch. Wasn't seeing his *girlfriend* after however long it's been more important? *I* thought they were meant to be desperately missing each other. I looked over at Harry and saw that he hadn't noticed anything. Oh well. "Yeah, I've not been on the team long." I said. "I was really surprised when I got on the team- but all my friends were pleased for me." There. The perfect set-up for him to start talking about Hermione.  
  
Viktor nodded again. "Vell, um, good luck." He said, starting to turn away. "I had better."  
  
"Hermione says hello." Harry said suddenly. Viktor swallowed and glanced at my cousins. It was small and quick, but it stood out a mile. "Er, yes." He said, shifting a bit. "I vill be seeing her soon. Er- goodbye." And he sloped off.  
  
Me and Harry stood staring after him as Viktor slouched off, wondering what was going on. "Well." Harry started to say, but was interrupted by the arrival of Angelina. "Harry!" She said. "Quick, we need you over here!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling Harry across the hall. He barely had time to glance back before he was led away. Poor guy.  
  
I turned back to my cousins and found them deep in a whispered conversation. They were also speaking in Bulgarian, but like I said, I can understand it, so I leant in closer. (Obviously).  
  
"So do you think it's her?" Boris was saying.  
  
"It could be a totally different person." Myra said.  
  
"Come on M." Greg said. "It's not exactly a common name, is it?"  
  
"I think we should tell him." Myra said.  
  
I decided to cut in at this point. "Tell who what?" I said in English. The three of them jumped when they heard me; it would have been funny if I hadn't been so curious.  
  
Boris looked at Myra. Greg looked at Boris. Myra looked at. well, anyway, they all looked at each other, as if trying to decide what to tell me. "Were you just talking about Hermione Granger?" Myra said finally, speaking in Bulgarian.  
  
I stared at her. How did she know about Hermione? "Um, yeah." I said. "How did you.?"  
  
"We read about her in Witch Weekly last year." Boris said. I looked at him incredulously. "You read Witch Weekly at Durmstrang?" I asked in English. Boris rolled his eyes, still speaking in Bulgarian. "Myra does. But she's the only one at school who does. Apart from us and Viktor Krum, there are only two other people at Durmstrang who can speak English, and they're both Viktor's friends. Karkaroff didn't like speaking Bulgarian all the time, I can tell you." He explained.  
  
I nodded. "So what's Hermione got to do with it?" I asked, starting to speak in Bulgarian myself. (It's really hard to have a conversation in two different languages.)  
  
"Well, does she still date Harry?" Greg asked. I started laughing. I couldn't help it- I just find the idea of Hermione and Harry dating hilarious. I sobered up and shook my head. "No." I answered. "She never has and she almost definitely never will. She's with Viktor anyway." It's painful to say it- he's such a prick.  
  
Myra, Greg and Boris all glanced at each other again. "What?" I demanded. Myra looked at me. "Do you know Hermione well?" She asked.  
  
I grinned. "Well, half hour ago she was my best-friend. Twenty-five minutes ago we had an argument, break's at ten-thirty, so we should be best-friends in about." I looked at my watch. "Two hours or so."  
  
My cousins stared at me as if I'd just turned into the Giant Squid. "What?" I asked again, starting to feel impatient. They were really starting to bug me with that we'll-all-look-at-each-other-sharing-our-secret-that-we're-not- going-to-tell-Ron-about-any-time-this-century stuff.  
  
"She's your best friend?" Greg asked disbelievingly, as if unable to believe I actually have one. I frowned. "Yeah, well, next to Harry, but why the big.?"  
  
"Ron!" Angelina was back again. "We need you here now, we've just found out who the Boltaveria forward three are and we're coming up with new tactics. Come on." And I was dragged away, still not knowing what was worrying my cousins so much about Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
That was weird. Vicky- *Viktor* (I refuse to turn into Ron!) doesn't seem as excited to see Hermione as she is him. Maybe he's ill. Huh. Ron has cousins at Durmstrang. That blows Hermione's 'schoolist' theory out of the. oh God. Poor girl. She's going to be so embarrassed!  
  
Dear Diary, I hate Potions. Ginny xxx 


	5. Seeing Viktor Again

Disclaimer- not mine!  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
Chapter five- Seeing Viktor again.  
  
OK, so he wasn't at lunch. But there isn't a law that says he has to have lunch in the Great Hall. He could be by the lake, the Owlery, the Quidditch pitch, the library.well, that's where I was headed anyway. I reached the door as it was closing again after someone had entered. I pushed open the door and stepped in; only to be confronted by a sight I never thought I would ever see.  
  
Ron was a few steps in front of me- it was obvious he had been the person who had just entered, and he had his back to me, looking around. Then he walked over to a table near the door, where three Durmstrang students I had never seen before were sitting, and he sat down with them. Seriously. I couldn't believe it- what I'd said at breakfast must have really got to him if he was now going around with Durmstrang students. How pathetic could you get? Well, if he thought he was going to get round what I said that easily, he had another thing coming.  
  
This in mind, I walked over to the table as he was sitting down. He looked up and saw me before I reached the table, and I saw him quickly glance round at the other three, who hadn't seen me yet. Good, so he was worried I'd embarrass him in front of his new 'friends'.  
  
I reached the table. "Hello Ron. Trying to prove something?" I asked sweetly. Ron glanced around the table again before answering. "Hello Hermione." He said calmly. The three around the table started to stare at me blatantly. I shifted a little and looked back at Ron.  
  
"I didn't honestly think that you would." I started to say, before Ron cut across me. "These are my cousins." He said, nodding towards the Durmstrang students. I stared at him. Cousins? He had to be kidding, right? If he wasn't. oh Merlin how embarrassing.  
  
"Cousins?" I managed to say. Ron nodded, looking as if he felt sorry for me. Bloody cheek.  
  
"Yeah. This is Boris, Greg and Myra." He told me, pointing them out. They were still staring at me, but smiling as well. They seemed quite friendly. I swallowed. "Hi." I said, feeling smaller by the second. "Ron didn't tell me had cousins at Durmstrang."  
  
Ron grinned. "That's probably because I hate them so much." He said sarcastically. I was saved from answering by the arrival of a fast moving, red and black object that barrelled into Myra, and then the arrival of a slower moving object wearing glasses.  
  
"Hi." Harry said as Ginny kept on practically strangling Myra. "How was Arithmancy?" (We had Arithmancy and Divination after break, so we haven't seen each other all morning). "Fine." I said, avoiding looking at Ron. "How was Divination?" Harry shrugged. "Same as always. I'm going to die by a series of curses this week." He said. I smiled weakly, still watching Ginny with her cousins out of the corner of my eye. She was obviously overjoyed to see them again, especially Myra.  
  
Harry looked over at them as well. He nudged Ron. "If you'd told me she was going to strangle them, I wouldn't have told her they were in the library." He said. Ron grinned. "She would have found out some way, and it would have been worse." He said.  
  
"Harry Potter- have you got that book for me?" Madam Pince's voice called over from her desk, and Harry winced and turned around, going over to explain that he didn't have her book today because he was still using it for an essay. (He didn't mention the essay was already a week overdue.)  
  
I sat down next to Ron, resigned to the fact that I had to apologise. "Sorry Ron." I said, straight to the point, and looking right at him. I was a Gryffindor, after all. Ron glared at me for about five seconds, but then couldn't keep it up any longer, and grinned instead. "OK." He said. I smiled and took my Arithmancy book out of my bag. That's one thing I like about Ron- he forgives you really easily if you say sorry. And although he doesn't, (I don't either) apologise very often, he knew when he had to, like when he and Harry weren't talking that time last year.  
  
I didn't get much of my Arithmancy homework done, because Ginny was so full of stories about her cousins. The three of them couldn't get a word in edgeways, though I did find out they all spoke very good English. (Ginny told me).  
  
She was just telling me about one time when her entire family had gone out to visit them in Bulgaria, and Boris and his older brother, Yuri, had 'kidnapped' a cat belonging to their arch-nemesis, a girl who lived down the road named Matilda, and how Mr Weasley had had to sneak the cat back before she noticed, when the library door opened and Viktor walked in, accompanied by a Durmstrang boy I'd never seen before, both wearing the grey Boltaveria robes.  
  
What happened next was pretty strange. I thought I saw Viktor look over at our table, at *me*, but he didn't come over. He and his friend walked straight to a table at the back of the library, out of sight from ours. I frowned, confused, and turned back to everyone on the table. I suppose he didn't see me after all.  
  
Nobody else seemed to have seen Viktor come in to the library- they were all listening intently to Ginny's story. As no one was paying any attention to me, and wouldn't exactly miss me if I went, I silently collected my things and left the table. I was right- no one noticed I left.  
  
Viktor saw me coming this time- I know because he smiled at me. I smiled back, and he beckoned me over to him. "Hi Viktor." I said as I got nearer. Viktor stood up and gave me a big hug. "Hermowninny." He said as we broke apart. "How are you?"  
  
I smiled wider. "I'm great. You?" I asked. Viktor smiled at me and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'm alvight now. I missed you." He said, hugging me again.  
  
"I missed you too." I said, and I really meant it. Viktor was always so nice to me, so *Viktor*, that I couldn't help but miss him. We sat down and I looked over at the Durmstrang boy. He had dark brown hair and eyes that were almost the exact same colour. He was quite short, but burly, making him look almost like a bodyguard.  
  
Viktor noticed me looking. "This is my friend, Ivan Kirova." He said. "Ivan, this is my Hermowninny."  
  
*My* Hermowninny. He'd never called me that before. and I admit it was a little weird. I mean, I don't think of him as *my* Viktor- we belong to ourselves after all. But I always read too much into everything, so I let it go. It was actually quite sweet- like when he calls me Hermowninny. You know- endearing.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ivan." I said. Viktor chuckled. "Ivan doesn't know a vord of English." He told me. "Oh." I said, feeling pretty stupid for assuming he did. After all, I don't know a word of Bulgarian.  
  
Viktor turned to Ivan and said something in rapid Bulgarian. Ivan said something back, and they both laughed. I squirmed in my chair. What were they laughing about? Well, if they didn't want to tell me, I wasn't going to ask. That was just rude. 'So is ignoring you and speaking in Bulgarian' an annoying voice inside my head said.  
  
Honestly. They are allowed to speak to each other. If Viktor spoke to me, Ivan would be left out. It's a no-win situation. All right, they'd been talking for quite a while by now, but that just shows it's about something important. I'd better get on with my Arithmancy homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, My cousins are here! That's right, Myra, Greg and Boris are part of the Durmstrang party. I'm sitting in the library with them. Gotta go- Boris is asking me something. Bloody cheek, of course he can't read my diary. Ginny xxx  
  
Deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
Doo dee dee dee dum dum, doo da da dee dum. Dum dee dee da dum, dum da dum, dum dum. 


	6. The little !

OK, this chapter took me quite a while to write, and is basically one of the most important of the entire story, so read carefully!  
  
Thank you to my only reviewer Disneychica02. Your review was so nice that I didn't care I only got one! I hope you like these new chapters.  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine!  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
Chapter six- the little ^$*(%£**"£%!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm telling you Harry- he saw her." I insisted, cutting the twigs on my broom. Harry and me were in the broom shed, checking over our brooms. Someone had managed to snap several twigs on my Cleansweep Seven, and I'm pretty sure I knew who'd done it as well, not mentioning any names of course. DRACO MALFOY.  
  
I was trying to convince Harry of what I'd seen in the library when Vicky had come in earlier that day- when he'd obviously seen Hermione and then went to the table as far away as possible from her he could possibly get. It was really weird- and I know Hermione saw it too. Didn't stop her running off to his table without so much as a by-your-leave though.  
  
Harry placed his Firebolt back on its place against the wall. "I don't know Ron- I admit he acted weird at the brunch but, well- why would he not want to come over and speak to her in the library?" He said, standing and watching me fixing my broom.  
  
I shrugged. I didn't know either. And it was really too cold in that broom shed to worry about it too much. "Oh well- it's Hermione's problem." I said, snapping another twig.  
  
"If there *is* a problem." Harry said, still trying to stick up for him. Unbelievable.  
  
There was a moment's silence during which I continued to snap away, and Harry stood and watched. I felt sorry for him, standing there with nothing to do, so I told him that he should just head back up to the castle, as I was going to be a while.  
  
And I was. It took me a full twenty minutes after Harry left to finish repairing my broom. Bloody Malfoy. Finally, I finished the stupid thing and placed it back against the wall, placing a few anti-breakage charms that Hermione had taught me last year to protect it from those dirty Slytherin hands of his. If he tried it again he'd be turned green with purple spots, and *then* see if I can't prove it was him.  
  
I was just about to leave when I thought that I'd better place the charms on Harry's broom as well, just in case. This took me a few minutes, during which I'm pretty sure my hands turned blue from the cold.  
  
What happened next was completely accidental, and I'd just like to state for the record that I *did not* mean to eavesdrop. It was totally their own fault, walking around like that shouting their heads off, just because they thought nobody could understand them, the little., well, anyway.  
  
I was just opening the door to the broom shed when I heard voices- Bulgarian voices- as I said before not troubling to keep the volume down. I didn't really care if there was anyone down there at first, seeing as I just wanted to get back up to the warm castle, but I couldn't help hearing what was said next. I really couldn't.  
  
"So why didn't you go and sit with her in the library? You still haven't told me."  
  
Well, that made me stop, and then I accidentally heard what was said next.  
  
"Do you think I'm crazy or something Ivan? Didn't you see who she was sitting with?"  
  
"What- you mean that Potter idiot?"  
  
Well, what do you expect me to do? Stuff my hands in my ears and run up to school? Not likely. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was Vicky out there, with his friend from earlier. And they were talking about the exact thing nobody (namely Harry) would believe me about- plus they were insulting him, after all that acting like they were friends, and I *was not* about to just walk away.  
  
Viktor was speaking again now. "He is a bit of an idiot. Both her friends are- they really give me a headache. I tell you- she could do a lot better friend-wise."  
  
The bloody cheek! Who does he think he is?  
  
"I can see why you like her though." Ivan was saying now. "She is really pretty, and from what you tell me, she's smart as well. She's far too good for you."  
  
I couldn't agree with Ivan more, but Viktor just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, probably." He said.  
  
I opened the broom-shed door a tiny bit. Viktor and Ivan were sitting on the rail running around that Quidditch pitch, holding their shiny Nimbus Two-thousand and ones in their hands. Trust them to have the same brooms as the Slytherins.  
  
"Are you going to tell her then?" Ivan asked.  
  
Viktor was laughing even harder now. "Are you kidding? Why would I do that?" He said.  
  
I saw Ivan grin. "Yeah, I didn't think you would." He said, laughing as well.  
  
"Why would I need to?" Viktor continued, still laughing. "One lives in England, the other in Bulgaria, how are they ever going to find out?"  
  
"Yeah, but still. It's two-timing." Ivan said.  
  
If I had been holding anything, I would have dropped it. Or thrown it at them. *Please don't let them be talking about Hermione*. I silently prayed. *Please don't let them be talking about Hermione*.  
  
"I wouldn't put it exactly like that."  
  
"It's two-timing."  
  
Viktor shrugged. He *shrugged*. Can you believe it?  
  
"Oh well, Hermione's not as serious as Tasha anyway- I doubt she'd care if she found out."  
  
"Yeah right." Ivan snorted. Viktor shrugged. *Again*.  
  
"It doesn't matter. She's just a bit of fun. She likes me so much- she even falls for the 'Hermowninny' thing. It's funny, watching her."  
  
I'll never know how I held myself back. I think I was in so much shock that I couldn't move. I was also angrier then I'd been since, well, ever. Nobody does that to *my* best friend. *No one*. I wouldn't even let someone do that to an *acquaintance*. It's just not right.  
  
"Then why don't you tell her?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I have fun while I'm here?" Viktor said indignantly. I had sudden visions of me pounding his smarmy face back to Durmstrang.  
  
"Fair enough." Ivan said, getting off of the fence. "Come one, let's go back."  
  
Viktor nodded and jumped down as well. They both laughed at something, but I couldn't hear what. I waited a couple of minutes to make sure they were really gone, and to calm down a bit. You know what they say about feeling the anger go through your veins? I was getting that. Big time.  
  
When I was sure they weren't coming back, I left the broom-shed and started to run up to school. Like hell he was going to get away with it! 'Why shouldn't I have fun'. what a prick! I was going to hit him where it hurt- I was going straight to Hermione. She wouldn't take this lying down, no way. Sure, she'd be hurt, but then.  
  
I slowed down a bit. She would be hurt. A lot. Viktor was right (as much as I hate to admit it)- Hermione *did* really like him, and this was going to break her heart. I knew I had to tell her- there was no question about that, but. well, how? Where do I start?  
  
This was way too much for me, so I came to a decision. Tell Harry first. What's that saying- two heads are better than one? Well, time to test the theory. Starting to run again, I legged it up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
Bloody Malfoy. Wait 'til I get my hands on him. Blimey- what's taking Ron so long?  
  
Dear Diary, Harry just came back to the common room alone. I wonder where Ron is- I need to ask him about Mum's birthday. Ginny xxx 


	7. Girl Talk

This chapter has practically *nothing* to do with the story, but Hermione had to do something, after all. It's her turn.  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine!  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
Chapter seven- Girl talk.  
  
"So Hermione," Lavender said, leaning against my bedpost. "Happy to have Viktor back?"  
  
I was kneeling in front of my trunk, looking for my Arithmancy book, and I looked up at my classmate, who was smiling down at me. I pulled out my book and sat back on my heels. "Of course I am." I answered truthfully. And I was glad- I'd missed him.  
  
Lavender smiled more as I stood up. "I can tell you know- you look really happy whenever you see him." She said.  
  
I could fell myself turning red- was I really that obvious? Parvati, who was sitting on her bed rolling up a piece of parchment, giggled. "You do, you know." She said, looking up at me with a grin.  
  
I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, not knowing what to say. What was I meant to say? Lavender grinned at me as well. "It's just so sweet!" She said enthusiastically. "I know exactly how you feel!"  
  
I looked at her. "You do?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Of course I do!" She said happily. "I feel exactly the same way about Seamus." She smiled again and sat down on my bed.  
  
"You know- how you can't stop thinking about him, and everything reminds you of him, and you miss him even when he's only gone for five minutes, and when you see him you just feel so happy that you might burst!" She said. Parvati laughed and stood up.  
  
"She's been like this since they started going out." She said to me with a grin. Lavender, in response, picked up my pillow and chucked it at Parvati. I ducked out of the line of fire before the fight got really big, headed out of the dorm and shut the door behind me.  
  
I headed back down to the common room, trying not to think about what Lavender had just said. Did she really feel that way about Seamus? She had certainly seemed serious. She seemed to think I knew what she meant, but if I was entirely truthful, I didn't. I didn't think about Viktor every second, very few things reminded me of him and, well, why would I miss him if he was only gone for five minutes? Sure, I missed him when he was gone for four months, but that's completely different. And by missing, I do not mean sitting and staring out of my window dreaming. I'm not the pining type.  
  
Coming to the conclusion that Lavender was on some sort of sugar-high, I pushed open the door to the common room just in time to see Ron disappear through the door to the boy's dormitories. I looked around for Harry but couldn't see him, and so I went to sit with Ginny instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, Here comes Hermione- maybe she's got some ideas about what to get Mum. Ginny xxx  
  
Deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Chasers forward in a line, Beaters either side, what would the Keeper do? I'll have to ask Ron. 


	8. Telling Harry

Disclaimer- Not mine!  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
Chapter Seven- Telling Harry  
  
I made it up to and through the school in record time, but when I got to Fat Lady, I slowed down a bit. I had to make sure I spoke to Harry alone- I didn't want Hermione finding out the wrong way.  
  
He wasn't in the common room, and neither was Hermione, thank Merlin. Guessing that he was in the dormitory and checking that everyone else was still downstairs, I ran up the stairs to our room. Sure enough, Harry was lying on his bed, a picture board covered in squiggles and other shapes moving all over it hovering in the air above his head. He looked over as I came in.  
  
"Hi Ron. Fix your broom?" He asked as I went over to my bed and sat down heavily. "We need to talk." I said dramatically. I don't think I've ever been so dramatic before actually. Maybe it was the anger I was still feeling after hearing what that. well, anyway.  
  
Harry frowned and sat up, facing me. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding confused. Not surprising- since when do we have in-depth, serious conversations one-on-one? It's always three-way.  
  
Now that I had to actually to tell him what was going on, I didn't know where to start. Deciding that I'd better just get it over with, I blurted out; "Viktor's cheating on Hermione."  
  
Harry's face was priceless. Total shock, and I mean *total*. It was a while before he managed to speak. "What?" He finally managed.  
  
"He's cheating on her." I repeated. "I just heard him talking about it with his friend, down on the Quidditch pitch."  
  
Harry still looked shocked. He shook his head in what I assume was disbelief. "But- he wouldn't." He said.  
  
I snorted. I mean- *really*. Why does everyone think he's a bloody saint or something? "He is- I'm telling you." I said. "I heard him- his friend was asking if he was going to tell Hermione, and he said no-" (I put on my Vicky voice). "Why shouldn't I have of fun?"  
  
I looked up at Harry, who was staring at me as if I was mad. "What did you say?" He asked, looking so confused you'd think I'd just asked him where the pink elephant was- on his head or his knee. It was then that I realised I'd said what Viktor had said- in Bulgarian.  
  
I could feel my ears turning red- what is with that?- and I shrugged. "It means 'why shouldn't I have fun', it's what he said." I said quickly. Harry was staring at me even harder now, and a glance at the mirror told me what I already knew- my ears were as red as the Hogwarts Express. I'm seriously considering getting the traitors chopped off.  
  
Harry was still staring at me, so I felt I'd better explain. "I can speak Bulgarian- my Dad and my Nan taught me." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. "OK." He said. "Well, that explains how you heard them." He said, pretty much stating the obvious. I nodded in agreement (well, I agreed, didn't I?) then he looked serious again. "Are you sure you heard right?" He asked.  
  
I nodded. "I'm positive. What am I going to do?" I said. (Besides maim that slimy git.) Harry shifted uncomfortable- good to know I'm not the only one without a clue. "Well, does Hermione know?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No- I didn't know what I'd say to her." I told him truthfully. He nodded. "She has to be told." He said, stating the obvious again. He should get that seen to.  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
There was silence as I thought about what I could possibly say, and I assumed Harry was doing the same. I was wrong though, because when he spoke, he said something I really didn't expect.  
  
"You should talk to Viktor." He said, as if it was the God-given answer to all our problems. It was my turn to stare at him as if he was mad. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Think about it." He said calmly, as if he'd suggested a game of chess. "She really likes him, and this isn't exactly going to make her really happy, is it?" I shook my head dumbly. "Well," Harry continued, "if she heard it from Viktor, it'll probably make it better. Soften the blow or whatever- you know, leave her a bit of pride."  
  
What he said actually made sense. Hermione wasn't only going to be hurt- she'd probably be humiliated that we found out before her and all that, which I'd never really thought about before. She was proud girl, and it would be better for her if it came from Vicky.  
  
I nodded. "You're right." I told Harry, who nodded as well. "OK, I won't say anything- I'll talk to him tomorrow."  
  
"I'll come with you- I have to be there to hold you back." Harry said with a grin. I snorted again. (I think I'm turning into a pig.) "You can try." I said. Harry laughed, and I didn't bother to tell him that I was deadly serious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
The stupid, slimy git!!!!! Who the hell does he think he is? He can't do that to Hermione! I've never seen Ron so angry- I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot about the talking thing and just murdered Vicky. Wow- that's the first time I've called him Vicky and not felt bad about it.  
  
Dear Diary, Ron cam back, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him- he just bolted upstairs. I'll have to speak to him tomorrow- bet you anything he's forgotten. Ginny xxx 


	9. Quidditch Practise

Disclaimer- Not mine!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, who were Disneychica02, Shezabel, Aleydis and Maddy. You managed to get me eleven reviews between the four of you, and I think that's quite an achievement!  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
Chapter nine- Quidditch Practise  
  
It was freezing down at the Quidditch pitch. It was lunchtime, and I was watching Viktor and the rest of the Boltaveria team practising. They were good. I don't know much about Quidditch, but I know enough to know that Boltaveria were brilliant. Especially Viktor.  
  
The fact that Viktor was an international Quidditch star really showed- he made the rest of the team look like idiots. But this also made them all try really hard, and they hardly ever made mistakes. Ivan was probably the best after Viktor- he was the vice-captain of the team, and took over if Viktor was ever away with Bulgaria.  
  
I now knew more about the Boltaveria team than I did about Gryffindor, and with two best friends on the team, that's really saying something. That morning at break, Viktor had spent half an hour telling me everything there was to know about the team and its players, their family histories and their best moves. Of course, I'd given him my word that I wouldn't tell Harry and Ron any of this, because that would make it very unfair. Really, Viktor should have known I would never help Gryffindor cheat, but he made me promise anyway. He needn't have bothered, because as I sat there watching I felt the facts slipping away from me.  
  
Back to my original point- it was freezing. It was just too cold to store the information in my mind. Also, though I'd never tell Viktor this- or Ron, for that matter- Quidditch facts bore me to death. I would say I have a good memory, but only for things I *want* to remember.  
  
I'd told Viktor earlier that he was wasting his facts on me, and that I'd never understand the flying manoeuvres he was trying to explain, but he ploughed ahead anyway, at great length. It was nice for him to have something he was so interested in, I suppose.  
  
Back to it being freezing. Try as I might, I could not warm up. I felt quite envious as I watched Viktor and his friends- they could hardly feel the cold at all. When we had stepped outside and I had said that it was freezing cold, Viktor had laughed and told the others what I'd said, and they'd laughed as well. It had been quite embarrassing, now I think about it. Oh well- I'm sure Viktor didn't mean to be mean.  
  
I shook my head. What was I thinking? Of course he didn't! And laughing a bit hardly constitutes as being *mean*, for Heaven's sake! I was just being paranoid. Again. Like yesterday in the library.  
  
My hands were turning blue from the cold when I looked at my watch and realised that I was meant to have met Harry and Ron in the library five minutes ago. Professor Sprout had put us in a group for our Herbology project on magical fungus, and we had to get started.  
  
I stood up, thinking about this morning. It had been strange, no- *Harry and Ron* had been strange. It had started at breakfast- they had sat down as usual but barely said anything to me. They barely even *looked* at me. When I'd asked what was wrong, Harry had said nothing, and that they were just tired. Ron stayed silent. Now I think of it, he hadn't said anything before that either. And he didn't speak throughout Potions, even when Malfoy started flicking lizard scales at him. I don't think he even noticed.  
  
I didn't see them at break. Viktor came and met me as I came out of the dungeons, and before I could say anything to Harry and Ron they had both disappeared. We had History of Magic after break, and they both sat there, staring into space. Usually they laid their heads on their desks and stared into space.  
  
I wrote them both a note, saying 'do you want to meet in the library to start the Herbology project at lunch?' and they didn't write back, they just nodded. Well, Harry nodded- Ron still sat there, and didn't look at me.  
  
A while later, I saw Harry write Ron quite a long note, and then Ron wrote quite a long answer and passed it back. They didn't tell me what it was about; in fact they didn't even look at me or think for a second I'd want to know. I felt quite hurt by this, to tell the truth, and then felt stupid that I felt hurt. Why should I be? If they wanted to keep secrets, fine by me.  
  
After the lesson I told them to meet me at half one, and then went off to find Viktor- we'd already arranged to have lunch together.  
  
Now, when Viktor saw me picking up my bag, he flew down and landed in front of me, looking confused. "Vhere are you going?" He asked. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry Viktor- I have to go to the library. I was meant to meet Ron and Harry five minutes ago." I said, my teeth chattering slightly.  
  
Viktor still looked confused. "You do not vont to stay and votch?" He asked. I sighed- I hated disappointed him like this. "I'm sorry, but I do have to go." I said. He nodded, and I was glad that he understood. I turned to go, but then he said; "I vill go viv you."  
  
I wasn't sure about that. I mean- I was meant to be doing homework after all, and he'd be a distraction. Also, he'd have to pack up and everything, which would make me even more late.  
  
"Well, Viktor, you don't have to." I started to say, but he cut me off. "No, I vill." He said. He turned to his team, whom I realised had all landed as well. He said something to Ivan in Bulgarian, and he nodded. The team kicked off the ground again, and Viktor placed his broom on the seat I'd been sitting on. "Let's go." He said, starting to walk. I tossed my heavy bag onto my shoulder and hurried after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, It's lunchtime, I'm in the Common Room, and I'm totally BORED!!!! There is absolutely nothing for me to- well, there's that essay for Transfiguration I could be doing. Hey! Don't worry- I'm not that bored! Oh- here comes Lisa! See ya! Love Ginny xxx  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
Hermione's late. She's never late for anything. Geez, I've never seen Ron look so edgy- he looks like he's going to puke. Wait a minute, he's facing me! I'd better move. 


	10. They'd better hold me back!

Disclaimer- not mine!!!  
  
A/N- Every time in this chapter- and those following it- that you see the word *Vicky* in Ron's PoV, imagine it being said as if Ron is spitting out the word like he hates it. Which he does.  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
Chapter 10- They'd *better* hold me back!  
  
By lunchtime I was feeling slightly sick. I knew what I had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. Just the thought of holding a civilised conversation with that *scum* made me feel ill.  
  
I had been avoiding Hermione all day, which was making me feel worse- you know, guilty. She hadn't done anything wrong, after all. But I was afraid if I spoke to her the truth would slip out, and then, well, things would be bad. I think Harry was feeling the same way, because he'd been avoiding her as well. I made a mental note to apologise to her once the truth was out.  
  
Anyway, there was no escaping it- I had to speak to him this lunchtime. We had to study with Hermione for Herbology in the library, and we couldn't go round ignoring her for much longer. It wasn't fair.  
  
At half one on the dot, Harry and me went into the library to meet Hermione. She wasn't there, which surprised me a bit- Hermione was never late. Anyway, I saw my cousins sitting by the window and as we walked over to join them I realised something and Hermione being late was totally driven from my mind.  
  
We sat down, and I wasted no time in sharing my revelation. "You knew, didn't you?" I said to them. All three of them looked at me as if I was mad, and it was obvious they didn't have a clue what I was talking about. I looked around to make sure that no one was listening and lowered my voice. "You knew that Viktor had another girlfriend."  
  
They were shocked, I'm telling you. It was obvious by the looks on their faces that they hadn't expected me to find out. What Boris said next confirmed this suspicion. "How did you find out?" He asked, looking a bit paler than usual. I sat back, resisting the urge to knock their heads together. Why hadn't they told me?  
  
I told them about the night before at the Quidditch pitch, and they all looked properly guilty, but when I asked them why hadn't they told me about it, they said that they were worried I'd overreact.  
  
"Overreact?!" I practically yelled, forgetting I was in a library and meant to be keeping my voice down. I shot Madam Pince an apologetic look and leant forward. My cousins all sat back as far as they could.  
  
"This is my best friend we're talking about here, it's not a question about how I'm going to *react*." I hissed. "You should have told me."  
  
"Sorry Ron." They said in unison. I would have found it funny if I wasn't so angry, and if Harry wasn't pulling on my arm, trying to get me to look at the door. I looked, and saw that Hermione and *Vicky* had just came in. My fists clenched.  
  
"Ron, don't do anything stupid." Greg said warningly. I turned to look at him- he looked ready to jump up and hold me back at a moment's notice. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to." I told him. "I'm going to talk to him, and get him to tell Hermione."  
  
My cousins looked shocked for a moment, but Myra snapped out of it pretty quickly. "Come on." She said to Boris and Greg, standing up. She took them both by their arms and dragged them off to the other end of the library, out of sight.  
  
"Hi you two."  
  
Hermione had arrived, a huge book bag and *Vicky* in tow. The sick feeling in my stomach got worse. She put the bag down and smiled.  
  
"Hi Herm."  
  
"Hi Herm."  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." *Vicky* said. How me and Harry managed to say hi back is beyond me, but we did, and Hermione sat down and pulled out a huge book on fungus. Such a *fascinating* subject. There was a bit of a silence, and then *Vicky* said; "I am going to go and get a book," and slouched off.  
  
Hermione opened her book and started reading, oblivious to the nods Harry was giving me, urging me to go and speak to *Vicky*. I swallowed hard and walked off after him.  
  
*Vicky* was behind a bookcase near the back of the library, in clear view of our table. There were a couple of seventh-year Hufflepuffs sitting a little apart from him, but no one else. Apart from Boris, Greg and Myra, that is, who were now hiding behind the bookcase next to *Vicky's*, peering through the books at him and watching me walk over. Wow, really subtle guys.  
  
*Vicky* looked up and saw me as I drew near, and looked plain confused. Then he did his pathetic half-smile thing. "Hello Ron." He said, pulling out a book to look at the front cover. He pulled a face and put it back. I stopped next to him, trying to think what to say.  
  
I was going over my rehearsed speech in my mind. I knew it wasn't going to work that way- no way- it was far too calm and collected for me. Even I knew that. But I decided it was as good a starting point as any other. So I took a deep breath and started;  
  
"Well, Vick-um, tor, here's the thing." I said, sounding as articulate as usual. "I know about your other girlfriend."  
  
Now, I'd been expecting some kind of reaction to this. Fear, maybe, because he'd been caught out. Guilt, definitely, for the same reason. Panic? You know, maybe begging me not to tell Hermione? *Something*, anyway, so I was totally stumped by his reaction. Or lack thereof.  
  
He just stood there, as if he hadn't heard me, looking down at a book in his hands. I knew he heard me though, because he did stiffen slightly when I spoke, and I noticed that his ears had gone a bit red. For some reason this annoyed me. A lot. That was my thing! He'd stolen my ears! Who the hell did he think he was?  
  
Anyway, there was a silence, which I broke a couple of seconds later. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" I demanded. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my cousins listening closely and Boris miming what was happening to Harry with a wide mouth and exaggerated arm movements.  
  
I turned back to *Vicky* in time to see him shrug as he put the book back on the shelf. I forced myself to breath, and to try and keep calm. Well, to *try* anyway. "Well?" I repeated through gritted teeth.  
  
*Vicky* finally looked up at me, but there was no expression on his face. It was, well, indifferent. Can you believe that? Anyway, then he said- without a change in his tone of voice I might add- "Hermione does not know, does she?"  
  
I looked at him for a moment in shock. I shook my head and *Vicky* looked back at the bookcase. I stared. This was not how it was meant to be going. At all.  
  
"Vell then. No harm done." He said, picking up another book and examining it. My mind was in a whirl. No harm d- NO HARM BLOODY WELL DONE??? He was off his rocker- that was for damn sure.  
  
"How did you find out?" He asked calmly, as if we were talking about Quidditch. I was so surprised that he was saying something like this to me after what I'd just said that I was shocked into answering. "I heard you talking to your friend last night at the Quidditch pitch." I told him. He looked at me in surprise. "You can speak Bulgarian?" He said in Bulgarian.  
  
I wanted to ignore him and get back to the matter at hand, so I reverted back to the speech. "If you don't tell her, I will." I said firmly and in English. Now, if the first thing didn't get a reaction, I knew this would. And it did- sort of.  
  
*Vicky* looked up at me, that stupid half-smile back in place as he slid the book back onto the shelf. "Is that supposed to vorry me?" He asked contemptuously. (I've never used that word before, but it works here for the look on his smarmy face.)  
  
"Yes, it is supposed to *vorry* you." I said, barely holding myself back. I had to keep reminding myself that Hermione was in the room, and wouldn't understand if I suddenly launched myself at him. "She'll drop you so fast that you'll-"  
  
I stopped mid-sentence because I heard *Vicky* say something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "he has no idea".  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked slowly, my voice trembling by now I was so angry. I could see my cousins edging nearer, and Boris signalling what looked like a warning to Harry. I focused back on *Vicky*.  
  
He was looking down at the books on a lower shelf, avoiding my eyes. Some might think this was because he was too ashamed to look at me or whatever, but I knew by the way he was still smiling that that wasn't the reason.  
  
"Vhy vould she believe you?" He said suddenly.  
  
First, I thought I hadn't heard him right. He had to be kidding? Why wouldn't she believe me? I'm her best friend! He was bonkers. But I knew I'd heard right, and so I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say something. What, I wasn't sure. But something. Anyway, he saw I was going to speak and so said something instead. A very, very stupid something.  
  
"Think about it Ron. Who is she going to trust? Her boyfriend, who she respects and looks up to, or, vell, you." He looked up at me to give a sneering smirk.  
  
Well, sod the fact that Hermione was in the room, and we were in a library. I forgot the staying calm idea. He was not going to get away with that! An odd ringing in my ears, I went for him.  
  
I'd barely gone a step before they were behind me, holding me back. I reached out with my right hand, swinging a punch, and grazed the front of his robes before Greg grabbed my arm and pulled that back as well.  
  
"Get off!" I yelled at my cousins, struggling to get free. But they held onto to me tight, so I couldn't move an inch forward. Not from lack of trying though. I twisted and turned, trying to break free, but they held on.  
  
"Mr Weasley! Control yourself!" I barely heard Madam Pince yell at me, I was still trying to get at *Vicky* and yelling at my cousins at the same time. Boris was saying things like "Ron, this isn't the way to do this" in my ear, and Myra was saying "Ron, stop!" over and over again. Then Harry was there, telling me to calm down, but I didn't listen.  
  
I kept my eyes glued on *Vicky*. When I first went at him he looked pretty surprised, and his face quickly turned to shock. He was now staring at me as if I was mad, and actually looked pretty frightened and unsure of what to do. Before I had time to figure out what he was doing, another voice joined in.  
  
"Ron? What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Hermione hissed. Her voice was pretty low volume-wise, but I heard it, nonetheless. After living with my mother, I'd grown used to paying attention to that kind of anger. And it was there. I looked at her, staring at me, her eyes flashing and, well, generally looking angry enough to slap me round the face.  
  
She looked round at *Vicky*, who chose this moment to gulp and take a step back. I realised what he was doing and renewed my struggle to get free so I could punch his filthy lights out.  
  
"Are you OK Viktor?" Hermione asked worriedly. He nodded, still staring at me. "Vot is he, is he, um-" He stammered, swallowing. 'He'll be swallowing a book in a minute', I thought as I wrenched my arm free from Greg. Harry grabbed me before I could do anything, but Hermione saw. She turned back to me, looking absolutely livid.  
  
"Ron!" She said, her voice matching her face as she stepped in front of *Vicky*. She was *protecting* him. I stopped struggling, knowing I couldn't do anything while she was standing there in front of him. I glanced at *Vicky* who was looking incredibly smug behind Hermione's back, and was even nice enough to wink at me. No one else saw- they were all staring at Hermione.  
  
I'd never seen her this angry- not even when she slapped Draco Malfoy. But I was every inch as angry as she could possibly be, if not more so.  
  
Hermione was breathing hard, staring straight at me. "Apologise to him. Right. Now." She said slowly and clearly.  
  
I looked at her for quite a while, not sure what to say. I didn't look at *Vicky*, knowing what he'd be looking like (Snape when he gives Harry detention). I glanced at Harry, who was looking at me, his face plainly saying 'what now'?  
  
I didn't say anything, in the end. I shook off my cousins and Harry, who had loosened up slightly when I stopped struggling, shook my head slightly at Hermione in disbelief, and left.  
  
I didn't look back. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself reaching for wand, and they'd *better* hold me back if I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Blimey, looks like Vicky said something there to make Ron, hey- where's he going? Well, I suppose that's better than jumping him, hey- where's Hermione going? Oh no, she's going after him- well I suppose they need to sort it out but, well, they're too angry. I know them, they'll, er, *excuse me*? What do you think you're smirking at you retard? Stupid Viktor- bet he doesn't realise I turned the back of his hair green for a good few hours.  
  
Dear Dairy, Lisa just gave me the best idea for Mum's birthday! Can't say much now, Fred's coming over, and he always tries to steal you. Love Ginny xxx  
  
More deep, dark, sarcastic thoughts:  
  
Prick.  
  
Dear Dairy, Fred is such a prick. Love Ginny xxx  
And so it begins!!! **sparkleygem rubs her hands together delightedly, cackling evilly** Hehehe, and you don't know what happens in the next chapter! I do! Um, yeah, well, obviously- you don't care anyway, do you? Do you? You don't- I knew it!!!!!  
  
Sorry- my alter-ego Ghwyma took over for a moment there. Please review!  
Hermione turns on Ron who just walks off. 


	11. Of course I Don't!

Hermione's PoV  
  
Chapter eleven- Of *course* I don't!  
  
It took me a while to catch up with Ron- he was walking really fast. I don't have a clue where he was going- I think he was just walking to get away. 'Yeah, you'd better run', I thought, starting to run myself. I kept yelling his name, but he was completely ignoring me, which was only serving to make me angrier, so when I did finally catch up with him what I did wasn't exactly civilised.  
  
I reached up, grabbed him by the neck of his robes, and pushed him into the empty Charms classroom, slamming the door behind me. Ron turned to face me, looking above my head, his ears the reddest I've ever seen them. I noticed his hands were bunched up in fists, which made me even *more* angry with the little *******.  
  
"What was that all about?" I tried to ask calmly- in fact my voice was getting steadily higher and higher. Ron stayed silent, still staring at the wall.  
  
I let out a roar of frustration, feeling like I could rip my hair out. Ron still ignored me. "Ron, I mean it, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'll hex you from here to the Quidditch pitch!" I yelled.  
  
Ron still just stared at the wall.  
  
"RON!!!" I screamed so loudly that he jumped a bit. He looked at me for a moment, as if he was going to say something, but then looked back at the wall again, his mouth firmly shut.  
  
I threw my hands up in the air. "I've had enough of this! Ever since last year, Viktor's been nothing but nice to you, and you insist on treating him like dirt! God almighty Ron, just what is your problem? I've really tried, but you just carry on, exactly the same, and then today you try to *attack* him? Why? What the hell has he ever done to you? Huh?"  
  
Throughout my long, (and very loud) speech, Ron's cheeks were getting redder and redder, from what I assumed was embarrassment. However, when suddenly he seemed to snap and started to shout back, I realised it was in fact anger. (Silly me).  
  
"You don't know anything Hermione!" He yelled. "You think you're so smart but you're missing what's right under you bloody nose!" By now his face had gone completely red.  
  
Wow. Anger, bubbling up through ears. Steam about to gush out. Fists, I want to punch- no, get a grip Hermione! I told myself firmly, as I stood staring at Ron. There was a moment's silence, and then when I spoke, I was pleased to find my voice sounded calm. (Sounded).  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked coldly.  
  
Ron looked at me for a minute in silence, and I could almost see the fury in his eyes. It was actually quite frightening. Then, he took a deep breath and said, his voice shaking, "That slimeball is cheating on you."  
  
I'm ashamed to say that, for a second, I almost believed him. But then that little thing called common sense kicked in. Oh yeah, the anger too.  
  
"You're unbelievable." I said, shaking my head.  
  
Ron looked at me. "Excuse me?" He asked, as if he had trouble hearing.  
  
My fists were clenched again. "You heard me." I said, trying to keep my voice down and failing miserably. "I can't believe you would do this. I don't know why you don't like Viktor, but there's no excuse for what you just said! How could you?" I screeched.  
  
Ron seemed to get the anger thing back again- he was redder than ever before. "Why the hell would I make this up?" He yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" I bellowed. "I don't know anything about you anymore Ron! And after what you just said, I don't think I want to."  
  
For a moment, I thought I saw hurt in Ron's face, but then he started yelling again;  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not the one who can't accept the truth! Viktor Krum is nothing but a two-timing no good prick! He's-"  
  
"He's not!" I screamed. "You don't know him!"  
  
"Neither do you! Not the real him- he's playing you for a fool Hermione!" He yelled back.  
  
"He'd-"  
  
"You even fall for the 'Herm-own-ninny' thing!"  
  
"He's Bulgarian! He can't pronounce my name!"  
  
"Really, well, my *cousins* are *Bulgarian* and they can say it just fine!" He roared. "You lap it up! 'Here Herm-own-ninny'" He put on a really high voice that made my blood boil. "Ah, isn't he sweet, he can't say Hermione! Awww, he's such a nice person, he-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
I couldn't listen to him for a moment longer. I slapped him round the face with all the strength I could muster. There was a silence, and a slapping noise reverberated round the room. Ron was now silent, and on his cheek were four finger marks where I'd hit him. They stood out white against his red face, thought the colours were quickly swapping around.  
  
There was still silence. Ron was looking at the wall- his head still in the same position as when I hit him. I watched, as he seemed to be doing some serious thinking. Then, nodding slightly, he turned back to me, his face back to its normal colour.  
  
"So," He said, calmly and quietly, "you don't believe me?" He asked. It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Of *course* I don't." I said vehemently.  
  
Ron nodded again, a slight smile on his face that didn't touch his eyes. "OK." He said, in the same tone of voice. "Have a nice life together."  
  
And he stepped round me, opened the door and left without another word. I stood there for a couple of minutes, feeling so angry that I could scream. I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Dairy, It's hard to write and walk at the same time, but I just wanted to say- blimey, what the hell is that? It sounds like someone's yelling, I can't make out words- hang on. Oh God- Ron just stormed past me, looking ballistic. Then I saw Hermione looking almost as angry, going to the library. Bet it was them yelling. Oh, here comes Peeves, see ya! Love Ginny xxx  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
I can hear muffled yelling all the way back here, and that's not a good sign. Better make sure I've got some ice to throw over Ron- I've got a feeling he'll be pretty red when I see him next. Vicky's cleared off. Good things to, the *******. How the hell has he got away with it? Maybe I should ask them lot.  
Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm sorry this took so long. It may take a while to finish this story, but it will definitely be done by 21st June, I swear! Only 59 days to go! 


	12. SHASH

Ron's PoV  
  
Chapter twelve- SHASH  
  
I ended up in our dormitory, though I'm not sure how exactly. I know I kept bumping into things on the way. And that the Fat Lady asked me what was wrong and I ignored her. And that my cheek was *really* hurting. But other than that, nothing.  
  
All I could think was how right *Vicky* had been. There wasn't even any indecision when I told her; she didn't even think 'hey, this is my best friend, maybe he's telling the truth'. Not for a second did she even *want* to believe me. She sided with that *scum* straight away.  
  
I sat down on my bed, thinking about the argument. What I'd said had been pretty clear. How hard is 'he's cheating on you' to understand? So, if she understood me, and she didn't think for a second that I was telling the truth, then there was only one logical answer left- *Vicky* was right. I mean, why would she believe me anyway? Who am I? Would she really be my best friend if it were just me, and not Harry as well? Really? I don't think so.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter towards Harry or anything- it's just a simple statement of the truth. Today she had proved that she wasn't really my friend, and she trusted someone she had met under a year ago, and spoke to hardly ever, more than me. Isn't that *nice* of her?  
  
And to tell you the truth, I doubted that even Harry, her *best friend* could get through to her at that moment in time. She would be so wound up by my *lies* that she wouldn't listen to anyone. Except *Vicky* of course. You see, I know Hermione well, though she doesn't seem to know me at all.  
  
I wasn't going to brood over it, mind you. It was her problem, not mine. I mean, if I wasn't even her *friend*, then I wasn't going to worry about it at all. AT ALL. From now on, I was no longer a part of Hermione Granger's life. If she thought that little of me, than I didn't want to be. That was my new policy.  
  
Nodding to no one in particular (there was no one there), I opened my trunk and pulled out my Transfiguration and Charms books that I needed for that afternoon. I was just stuffing them in my bag and NOT thinking about Hermione when the door opened and Harry walked in, looking quite flushed. He looked relieved to see me.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you- where've you, what the hell is *that*?" He said, his eyes wide. I realised that he was staring at my cheek, and glanced towards the mirror. The side of my face was bright red and had several finger marks on it. No wonder it was hurting.  
  
"Hermione slapped me round the face." I told him tonelessly, zipping up my bag and hoisting it onto my bed. I then started putting my Potions and History of Magic books into my trunk. Harry was still staring at me.  
  
"Hermione?" He said in disbelief. "But, er, why?"  
  
I shrugged. "I told her what was going on, she didn't believe me and got quite angry." I told him, shutting my trunk a lot louder than I'd intended. I stood up and faced Harry.  
  
"She didn't believe you?" He asked, sounding like *he* didn't believe me as well. Bloody hell. What it is about me? Do people think I'm a natural liar or something? I'm a terrible liar! My stupid ears give me away. Remembering how *Vicky's* ears had gone red, I started to get angry again.  
  
"Yes. Alright? She didn't believe me." I said, trying not to shout. I failed miserably.  
  
Harry looked taken aback, but I knew it wasn't from me shouting. It was from what I'd actually said. "Why didn't she believe you?" He asked, after a moment's silence.  
  
I shrugged again, managing this time to restrain my voice to speaking level. "Well, who's she going to believe?" I said sarcastically. "Her boyfriend, who she looks up to and respects, or, well, me?"  
  
I picked up my bag and started to walk past Harry, but he threw out an arm to stop me, suddenly looking angry himself.  
  
"Why would you say something like that?" He asked severely. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't," I told him, "it's what *Vicky* said in the library when I told him I'd tell her."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed. "He said *what*?" He demanded.  
  
"You heard."  
  
"No wonder you went for him." He said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"He was right though, wasn't he?" I said trying not to sound bitter. I failed again.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron, I'm sure she'll come round-" He started, but I cut him off.  
  
"Save it Harry. I'm not interested anymore. Like I said yesterday- it's her problem, not mine." I said flatly, trying to leave again.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"No! I've thought about it, and decided that it's not up to us anymore. There's nothing we can do. My new policy is to keep away from Hermione and all the trouble she causes." I told him even more flatly. "I even named the policy- Sod Hermione And Sod *Him*, or SHASH for short."  
  
Harry stared at me. "You worry me." He said in disbelief. I shrugged and tried to walk round him.  
  
Harry moved to block me again. "I don't care about SHASH Ron. We can't just let him get away with this!" He said indignantly. "He has to pay!"  
  
I nodded. "He will. Eventually. He can't keep it up forever." I said.  
  
Harry straightened up. "I'm gonna go knock some sense into her." He said, starting to walk out the door.  
  
"She won't listen." I told him. "Honestly, she won't. She's beyond reason. We've tried, OK, but she's dug this hole for herself and she's gonna have to dig herself out. I'm through with her."  
  
Harry looked at me. "I have to try." He said. "You know, give her a shovel at least."  
  
I knew he was going to say that. I mean, he wouldn't be Harry Potter if he didn't try. (I wasn't expecting the shovel quip though). I felt sorry for him already, knowing it wouldn't work.  
  
I shrugged. "Do what you want." I told him. "But you should get your books first." I nodded to his trunk.  
  
We got to Transfiguration quite late; the rest of the class had already arrived. Hermione was sitting in her usual seat and looking like she was preparing for war. She gave me an extremely hate-filled look as I walked in, which I ignored as I sat down next to Harry. After all, why would I care if she suddenly hated me? She was never my *friend* to begin with.  
  
Harry sat down in between us, and turned to Hermione straight away. "Hermione-" He started. As predicted, Hermione blew her top before Harry could say another word. (The inner eye can be such a burden).  
  
"Don't Harry! I don't care what you have to say! You know, I used to think that you were my *friend*, both of you," I was treated to another look, "but it just goes to show doesn't it? I mean if I can't even trust my own friends to be straight with me, what can I do? Why can't you two just let me be *happy*? Because I am, you know. I'm *happy*." She hissed, not quite loud enough for anyone else to hear.  
  
Harry's cheeks had gone quite red, and I wasn't sure whether it was anger, embarrassment or just let-me-explain-God-damn-it!-ness. I think it was a mixture of all three. Anyway, Professor McGonagall walked in then, so Harry couldn't say anything back and Hermione turned to face the front determinedly.  
  
I sat there, trying to concentrate for a couple of minutes, and definitely NOT thinking about Hermione, when a folded piece of parchment dropped on my desk. It was not from Harry and said:  
  
'I think the policy is a good idea. I'm still not sure about the name."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
What the hell is going on here? Why is she acting like this? I never thought Hermione would refuse to listen to someone, least of all me and Ron. Ron was right- there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to let her find out for herself. Tell me what though- I'm so annoyed with her right now!  
  
Dear Diary, Mina just told me she likes Colin! Can you believe that? I mean, he's nice and everything, but I never thought he'd be Mina's type! Ha! Hang on, oh crap- that means I owe Natalie a sickle. Keeps your pages crossed- she might not remember that bet. Ginny xxx 


	13. Not very laffable

Hermione's PoV  
  
Chapter thirteen- Not very 'laffable'.  
  
I was so angry by the end of the day that I could barely see straight. First Ron attacking Viktor for absolutely no reason in the library, then that barefaced, no-good, uh! I can't even think about what he said! And then Harry in Transfiguration. He didn't have to say much for me to know that he was going to try and make me forgive Ron. Yeah right! Harry always tries to reconcile things when Ron and I fight, and usually I feel sorry for him, but not today! Harry can't expect me to forgive Ron after what he did, he really can't.  
  
I had really expected Harry to be on my side about it actually- to *understand* why I was so mad. I should have known better really. Boys. They're so dense. And they always gang up together, even subconsciously.  
  
Well, I knew one boy who was different, and I was on my way to find him that very minute. Viktor would help me calm down- he'd make me feel better. I never, *ever* fought with Viktor.  
  
I got to the broom shed, and sure enough, Viktor was there, polishing his broom. It was custom-made Nimbus, made especially for him by the Bulgarian Quidditch team. He was alone, thank goodness. I don't know if I'd have been able to wait until all his friends left to talk to him. I *really* wanted to talk to him. He was such a good listener.  
  
He looked up as I entered, but didn't smile straight away. First he looked over my shoulder, then at his broom, then the floor, and then back at me. He sat there looking at me, as if trying to work out what I was thinking. I was actually thinking he'd gone mad, but he didn't need to know that. I managed a weak smile, and suddenly he smiled back, looking like he'd overcome his temporary insanity at last.  
  
"Hermowninny." He said, putting his broom to one side and standing up. He looked at me again and, frowning with a look of concern, said "Vot is wrong?"  
  
I looked at him, wondering how much to tell him, and whether I should tell him *anything* until it finally became too much and I kicked the doorpost in frustration. "I am so ANGRY!" I cried, ignoring the sudden pain in my foot.  
  
Viktor, looking shocked, took half a step back. He eyed me warily. "Um-" He said. I cut him off, feeling guilty for alarming him. "Not at you." I told him. Looking relieved, he took a step forward, his head bent at an angle. "Vhy, then? Vhy is my Hermowninny angry?" He asked.  
  
I smiled a bit at the endearment, and then remembered what Ron had said about Viktor mispronouncing my name on purpose, and got angry again. "It was something Ron said," I said fiercely, "you know when I went after him after what happened in the library- are you alright, by the way?" I asked, my voice turning to one of concern.  
  
Viktor looked at the floor and nodded silently, so calm and gentlemen-like that I felt even angrier with Ron. What was his problem?  
  
"Well, I went after him and he said, he said," I faltered, wondering whether or not to tell him after all. It was a bit strange after all and kind of between Ron and me, so-  
  
Angry with myself for thinking I was doing something wrong in telling Viktor, I stood up straight and said, "he told me you were cheating on me. Ridiculous, isn't it?"  
  
Viktor grinned, and I stepped back in shock. Why was he smiling like that? He seemed to notice I was a *tad* unnerved, because he straightened his face and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Hem-own-ninny." He said. "It's just- vell, the very idea is, is, laffable."  
  
"Yes." I snapped. "But I don't feel much like laughing."  
  
I felt guilty immediately. I was still feeling angry, but there was no need to take it out on Viktor. After all, he was probably more of a victim than me in this mess.  
  
"I'm sorry Viktor." I said contritely. "I'm so angry."  
  
Viktor pulled me into a hug. "I know, it's OK Herm-own-ninny." He said, smoothing down my hair. I let him hug me, but I can't say I hugged him back. Even though I was now outwardly calm, inside I was seething, and I was afraid I was going to hit something if I moved my arms.  
  
"Viktor?"  
  
I jumped and spun around. Ivan and another of Viktor's team-mates were standing in the doorway, looking at Viktor expectantly. Viktor looked down at me. "Sorry Herm-own-ninny." He said with a smile. "But ve haff practise. You come?"  
  
Oh, yeah. Just what I need. An hour in the freezing cold watching you fly round and ignore me. I gave my subconscious a swift and hard mental kick. He was being *nice* for crying out loud! Who was I to bad-think him? But my treacherous subconscious did have a fair point.  
  
"No Viktor." I said, smiling back. "That's OK. I'm going to go upstairs and get started on my homework." I stepped out of the broom shed into the freezing evening. It was starting to snow.  
  
I waved goodbye as Viktor headed off to the Quidditch pitch, laughing at something with Ivan and the other guy. Feeling somehow even worse at the sound of that laughter and wondering what was so funny, I started back up to the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, Natalie remembered, which means now I can't afford that present. So, back to the drawing board, and her birthday's on Saturday! There's Ron again. He still looks just as angry as before and he's- no way. Well, wonders will never cease. It's seven o'clock and he's gone to bed! He must be coming back down- it's not natural. Love Ginny.  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
OK, I'm sitting here all by myself, and it's only seven. That's fine. I'm not bothered. Just leave me like a loner. Go on! Fine. 


	14. Why?

Disclaimer- Not mine!  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
Chapter twelve- Why???  
  
Of course I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts just kept going round, and round, and round, and round-  
  
Bloody Hermione. Why didn't she believe me? Why? Why did she just have to go and prove *Vicky* right like that? It was just so humiliating. If he found out. which he probably would, seeing as she'd go running to him straight away. 'Oh Viktor, Ron said something really horrible- what should I do? Tell me lord and master!' It makes me sick.  
  
But why? Why wouldn't she believe me? Why would I lie about something like that? I wouldn't, she knows I wouldn't. Well, I thought she knew I wouldn't, obviously I was wrong. After all we've been through, for *four* years, and she believes that, that, *prick* before me. Why? How could she? What is her problem? Doesn't she know me at all? Sure, there are some things she doesn't know about me, but the important stuff? Like how I wouldn't lie to her? Where's the trust?  
  
I tell you what though- I'm not going to go running around after her trying to make her believe me. If she doesn't want to face up to the truth, than that's her problem, not mine. I'm not her lapdog. If she doesn't want to believe me and wants to carry on making a fool of herself, then that's fine. See if I care. I don't. I really don't. SHASH. SHASH SHASH SHASH SHASH SHASH SHASH SHASH!!!!! Geez, it's like saying red lolly yellow lolly over and over again.  
  
But it's so annoying! How can she do this to herself? Forget me, what about her? She's letting him get away with it! She knows the truth, and she won't accept it! I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger would refuse the facts. *Vicky*, when he finds out that she knows, he'll kill himself laughing! Actually, that'd be good- do us all a favour! Have I mentioned that I want to punch that arrogant prick all the way back to the icebox he came from? Have I mentioned it? Well, let me mention it again just to make sure. I WANT TO PUNCH HIS ARROGANT GITTY FACE BACK TO DURMSTRANG, SO HE CAN FINISH HIS EDUCATION AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE, AND HERMIONE'S LIFE, FOREVER!  
  
But like I said before, If Hermione wants him even though she knows what a prick he is, then fine. See if I care. But just watch- when she finds out the truth, just watch to see if I forgive her when she comes begging. Yeah right, that's gonna happen! No way will I forgive her for this! She should've believed me. Why didn't she believe me? Why? Why did she have to prove him right? And of course she's going to go running to him and tell him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
Hermione doesn't know what she's done. Ron is never going to forgive her. I mean, it's three in the morning for heaven's sake and he's still awake! That's a record for him. I still don't understand why Hermione didn't believe him though. What's wrong with her?  
  
Dear Diary, I saw Hermione looking angrier than I've ever seen her earlier on, but I didn't get a chance to ask why. I think it has something to do with Ron- he's been in an absolutely foul mood for hours now, and he went to bed at seven. *Seven*. He never goes up that early, and he didn't come back down like I thought he was going to. Obviously another huge Ron/Hermione fight. Anyway, good night! Ginny xxx  
  
I'm sorry this took so long to get up! I've got the Internet back for the first time tonight after about FOUR weeks. Or something like that anyway. I hope you all like these chapters. The next part of the story will take some time, what with GCSEs and all, (IT earlier today, English tomorrow, French the day after, you get the idea.) But it is coming, so hang in there! Please review, and thanx for your patience everyone! 


	15. Unbelievable!

Hermione's PoV  
  
Unbelievable!  
  
Of course I couldn't sleep that night. I was just too angry.  
  
I still could not believe that Ron would do something like that! I mean, it's kind of obvious that he never liked Viktor, but to tell me something like *that* is just downright low!  
  
And to think he seemed shocked that I didn't believe him! As if I possibly could. Viktor is just not capable of doing something like that to anyone- he is the most caring person I know. *One* of the most caring people I know. All right, to *some* people he might not seem overly affectionate, but they don't know him! And he's a darn sight more so than Ron would ever be! So whom am I supposed to believe?  
  
Aargh, I feel as if I could rip my stupid pillow to shreds. Ever since the tournament was announced Ron's been acting edgy. Any mention of Viktor and he's bound to make some snide remark. I should have seen something like this coming really. I should have known he would try to break Viktor and I up one way or another. He just can't stand the fact that I'm happy. That's what it is. He's jealous because I'm *happy*. Not to mention the fact that Viktor is a world-famous Quidditch star and one of the smartest people in his class. He just can't stand it!  
  
But it was low, though, doing something like that. Really low. I mean, I know he never liked Viktor but still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, Too tired to remember what I was going to write. Oh well. Ginny xxx  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..................  
  
Hermione- her thoughts that night. 


	16. Potions and pumpums

Chapter 16- Potions and pum-pums.  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
The next few days weren't fun, but the morning of the first day was the worst. By lunchtime on that first day I knew exactly how Harry must have felt those times everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin and when he was having a hard time for being made Champion. OK, maybe not *exactly*- I admit that mine probably wasn't as bad because it was only a few days and it wasn't the whole school- but I had a fair *idea*.  
  
Anyway, basically, it was all because of Hermione. Who else? My ex-best friend, oh, sorry, ex-best *acquaintance* had done exactly as I had predicted and ran to tell *Vicky* the finer details of our conversation straight away. How did I know this? I heard it straight from the horse's (he actually looks a bit like one, come to think of it) mouth.  
  
"So she didn't believe you? That's a big surprise!"  
  
Harry and me were on our way down to the dungeons for Potions when I heard *Vicky's* voice, speaking in Bulgarian. I stopped suddenly, causing Harry to walk right into me. He frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. I glanced across the entrance hall- I could see *Vicky* standing by the front doors with the rest of his Quidditch team, all of whom were laughing. At me.  
  
"What's the matter? Upset are you? Embarrassed?"  
  
With difficulty, I managed to make my legs start walking again. "Nothing," I told Harry, "I-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll look after her for you."  
  
My head snapped round to look at him- I couldn't help it, it was like a reflex. And she was there. Hermione was standing right next to *Vicky*, who had his arm around her shoulders, and she was looking straight at me with a look that I'd only seen her wear once before- when she slapped Draco Malfoy around the face. The fact that she was likening me to that scum was, well, I can't put a name to the feeling but rest assured- it wasn't good.  
  
His friends were laughing more than ever as I forced myself- and I mean *forced* myself- to turn away and start walking towards the dungeons. Harry was still frowning- but now he was looking at *Vicky* instead of me.  
  
"What're they laughing at?" He asked, following me down the stone steps and into the dark passageway. I shrugged, but I knew Harry wasn't going to let it drop. "He was just saying, you know- like it was a big surprise she didn't believe me and was I upset and all that." I told him.  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks. His hand plunged into his pocket and withdrew his wand. "That's it!" He said, turning around and starting back up the stairs. I stopped him before he got very far- I wasn't about to let him give *Vicky* the satisfaction.  
  
"Ignore him Harry. I don't care what he says about me." I said, pulling him back down the stairs. Harry looked conflicted, his eyes darting up to the entrance hall, from where *Vicky* and his friends could still be heard, laughing their heads off. "But, I-" He started. I just shook my head and started to drag him up the corridor.  
  
Though I was glad that I had managed to stop Harry, I couldn't help but think about that look on Hermione's face. The truth was, no matter how many times I repeated SHASH over and over in my head, it bothered me that Hermione didn't believe me. It really *bothered* me. Well, OK, I was on my way to being over that, having thought it over all night- what bothered me now was the fact that she hated me, and was thinking really bad things about me, probably plotting ways to take her revenge. The way she was looking at me. she really hated me.  
  
Yep. That *really* bothered me.  
  
It took me a couple of seconds to realise that the laughter behind me wasn't fading- in fact it was louder, and echoing along the corridor. I didn't have to look to see that *Vicky* and his team-mates had decided to walk Hermione to class. How *nice* of them.  
  
"Ready to admit I was right yet Ron?"  
  
See, I *knew* he hadn't finished yet. Somehow, I just *knew* that he was going to see something else. Those divination classes were really paying off.  
  
"Still in denial?"  
  
We'd reached the Potions classroom now and waited next to the door, leaning against the wall. We were the first ones there, goody-goody-gum-drops, which meant that there was nowhere to focus on but *Vicky* and the gang. (I learnt that goody-goody-gum-drops thing from Harry, something to do with Muggle sweets or the like).  
  
Hermione, *Vicky* and the rest rounded the corner a couple of seconds after us, still laughing and looking at me to see my reaction. I stared stonily at the wall above their heads- like I'd actually *want* to look at them!  
  
There was nothing that Viktor could say to make me-  
  
"Would you like me to talk to Hermione for you Ron? She might listen to me."  
  
Nope, not gonna get to me. Not at all. OK, so my hands are in fists and I'm having trouble breathing through the BOILING RAGE but it's not going to bother me. Not at all. AT ALL.  
  
He is so dead.  
  
SHE'S MY FRIEND NOT YOURS!!!! I yelled, pounding my fist into the side of *Vicky's* head, and sending him sprawling onto the ground. AND YOU CAN TELL HER FROM ME THAT YOU ARE A PRAT WHO CHEATS ON HER AND BRAINWASHES HER INTO THINKING THAT-  
  
"Ron?"  
  
I snapped out of my (rather satisfying) daydream and blinked at Harry. I realised then that my anger wasn't exactly disguised well- my fists were pressed against my sides, my teeth were gritting together, I was breathing rather heavily and I could feel my ears were really red. Stupid ears. I forced myself to look more relaxed and looked determinedly at the floor, away from *Vicky* who was laughing really hard. Stupid ears.  
  
"Hermione says she's going to be a cheerleader for our side on Saturday."  
  
I couldn't help what I did next, I really couldn't. I laughed before I could stop, my shoulders shaking. Was that supposed to offend me? Really? It was pathetic. I knew enough of Muggle culture to know what a cheerleader is, and to know that Hermione wouldn't be one. She likes to *watch* the games, not jump up and down waving pum-pums or whatever they're called.  
  
Harry frowned up at me, looking totally bemused at my sudden change of mood. I bent my head and told him what Viktor had said, keeping my voice low so that Viktor wouldn't hear. There were more of the class arriving anyway now, so we had a bit of noise cover.  
  
Harry's reaction was exactly the same as mine, and it started me off again. We both looked up at *Vicky* at the same time, and started to laugh even harder. We went into the classroom still chuckling at the joke, and sat down at out usual table.  
  
Stupid *Vicky*, he really was thick. I mean, *really*. If he had meant to insult me than he had gone about it the wrong way- it had had the opposite effect entirely. It just proved without a shadow of a doubt that Hermione would eventually figure out that *Vicky* is a total prat, and would stop looking at me like that.  
  
And then I'd decide whether to forgive her or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter:  
  
Cheerleading! Priceless, I mean she- he thinks- cheerleading! No way- it, ha, OK, having trouble breathing- CHEERLEADING! It- oh stop looking at me you pretentious prick! Yes, we found it funny- not laughing now are you? Huh? As if we'd take that as an insult, it's so stup- ha! Cheerleading! Oh god...  
  
Dear Diary, Is it just me, or is Hermione totally avoiding Ron and Harry? That fight must have been really something. What do you think it was about? Ok, I just asked my diary what it thought. No offence, but maybe I should go to the Hospital Wing. Love Ginny xxx  
  
Ok, I know the chapter title is lame, but anyway! I can't believe the fifth book is FINALLY nearly here! I'm just trying to finish this on time. I not sure I'll manage it! By the way, I'm sorry this has taken so long- GCSEs. 


	17. Hermione

Chapter seventeen- Hermione  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
*What* are they laughing at *now*? I turned and looked at Viktor, who was walking along next to me, and the entire Boltaveria team, who were walking along next to him, all seven of them laughing loudly together.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon, and we were on our way down to lunch. Personally, I thought that Viktor and his team would have already eaten and be down at the Quidditch pitch. But then, I supposed, the match wasn't for another hour, and they had plenty of time. They didn't even seem nervous at all.  
  
I hadn't spoken to either Ron or Harry since Tuesday afternoon, when I snapped at Harry in Transfiguration. And I had never been so *bored* in my entire life. In the past, when I haven't been speaking to one or both of them, I've always had something to keep me occupied. At the beginning, I was getting used to being a Witch and having a new school, so that was OK. When we fell out in the Third Year I was so busy with lessons, time- travelling and Buckbeak's case that I didn't have any time at all to be bored. And last year, when Harry and Ron weren't talking, I still had both of them to talk to, so it was *too* bad.  
  
This was just awful.  
  
You might ask why I'm complaining, seeing as I had my boyfriend to keep me company. And believe me, I did. Viktor barely left my side- he walked me to lessons, picked me up at the end of them, insisted we ate together at every meal, studied with me in the library, and met me every morning and left me every night on the marble stairs, leading up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were openly jealous that I had such an attentive boyfriend, and were obviously baffled by the fact that I didn't seem to find it 'sooooooooo sweet' as they did.  
  
The real fact of the matter was that, even though I did think it was nice of Viktor to pay that much attention to me, especially with my friends abandoning me and all, it was not only Viktor who came to keep me company. It was the whole the Boltaveria team. Ivan, Yuri, Iorek, Nick, Seb and Vladimir.  
  
And none of them, including Viktor, stopped laughing all the time we were together.  
  
The worst part was that I had absolutely no idea whatsoever what they were laughing at. Every single word was spoken in Bulgarian- of which I know nothing, seeing as my parents didn't actually let me go in the summer- and they never thought to translate for me.  
  
So for the past three days my time was spent walking around with seven Quidditch players who all had some private joke between them that they were not going to let me in on, and who didn't speak to me at all.  
  
Oh the joy.  
  
I was constantly getting the feeling that walking around with me was an excuse for something else, because why else would they do it, if they were just going to ignore me? Exercise? I don't think so.  
  
I also got the feeling that Viktor didn't *really* care that my two best friends in the World had just up and left me. Ok, I had a bit of a hand in it, but what was I supposed to do? Just accept Ron's lies like that and carry on like nothing was wrong? I don't do things like that.  
  
Still though.  
  
I looked sideways at Viktor as we entered the Great Hall. Maybe if I had just let Ron be, no matter what he had said, I'd be walking along with them now, *participating* in their conversation.  
  
Ron and Harry were about ten paces in front of us- we had caught up with them in the entrance hall- and they were talking quietly together. I recognised the looks on their faces- they were talking about Quidditch.  
  
Anything was more interesting than nothing at all.  
  
Viktor said something to his friends in Bulgarian, pretty loudly, and put his arm around me. I looked up at him as he and his friends burst out laughing again. Then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Harry had pulled out his wand. Ron, moving quicker than I'd ever seen him move, pulled Harry's wand out of his hand and placed a hand on his back, pushing him towards the Gryffindor table. Harry gave him a furious look and said something that I couldn't hear, to which Ron shook his head and continued on to the table. Harry sighed and followed him, where Ron gave him back his wand.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
I looked round and saw that Viktor and the rest of the team were already sitting at the Durmstrang table, and Viktor was patting the seat next to him. I sat down, feeling as uncomfortable as I always did when I sat there, knowing that I would spend the entire meal being ignored.  
  
I could still see Harry and Ron from where I was sitting- they had both helped themselves to chicken casserole but weren't eating- they were talking to Fred and George Weasley, wearing their Quidditch faces. Typical- they always forget to eat before a match- maybe I should say something.  
  
Remembering all of a sudden that I wasn't talking to either of them and that I didn't *care* if they ate or not, I turned back to Viktor and co just in time for another Bulgarian remark and bout of laughter.  
  
That was *it*.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked Viktor, trying not to seem too defensive. He looked at me in surprise- I've never asked before after all, and shrugged carelessly. "Nothing, Hermione." He said, turning back to listen to Yuri say something.  
  
My insides froze, and the ham sandwich I had just eaten threatened to come back up as my stomach leapt. *Hermione*. He just said my name! Viktor could pronounce my name! Just like Ron had said.  
  
I stared at my plate, feeling slightly dizzy and very sick. Why did he do it? Why? Why would he mispronounce my name like that? What was the point? Ron said it was because I. oh God. If, if Ron right about my name, then maybe he was right about.  
  
My head snapped up to look at Viktor as he and the rest of the team stood up to leave. There was just under forty minutes 'til the match. He smiled down at me. "You haff finished?" He asked, before picking up his kit bag.  
  
I just looked at him, questions running all through my mind. I had to talk to him. I *had* to. Right now.  
  
"I have to talk to you." I said, standing up abruptly. Viktor looked at me for a couple of seconds before looking pointedly at his watch. "I haff a Quidditch match-"  
  
"Well, then we can talk on our way down to the pitch." I said, starting to walk.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny-" He whined. The sound of that stupid name made my blood boil. I had *never* been so angry in my entire life.  
  
"NOW." I said loudly and clearly, causing half the Slytherin table to look round at me. I didn't care though- all I could think was that Viktor was a liar. A cheat. A complete scumbag. I seized his elbow and dragged him out of the Great Hall without saying another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, Whoa, calm down Hermione. Geez! Her and Viktor just stormed past me on my way to lunch. Don't know where they're going. Oh, hang on- Sorry, just had to say good luck to my brothers and Harry. The match starts in thiry five minutes. I'd better eat something quick before I miss the good seats. Love Ginny xxx  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
If that idiot says ONE MORE WORD I swear I will kill him. Well, maybe not *kill*, but hex to within an inch of his life at least. Who does he think he is? Exploding robes? Geez, those two are mad. Hang on- what's up with Hermione?  
  
Harry's train of thought here may be quite confusing- the first part refers to Viktor, (the scumbag!), the second to conversation with Fred and George mentioned in the next chapter, and the third to Hermione storming out. There- not too hard, eh? 


	18. Sod SHASH

Chapter eighteen- Sod SHASH  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
I ladled chicken casserole onto Harry's plate, knowing he wouldn't eat it. Although he didn't look it, I knew Harry was too nervous to eat much. Same as me. Besides, Harry was also really annoyed.  
  
Bloody *Vicky*. 'I look forward to showing how a proper team wins a match you two. And I'm sure Hermione does as well. Two bad that Quidditch isn't for losers.'  
  
I don't blame Harry for trying to curse him, but I also knew that he couldn't do it with everyone watching, including the teachers. Bit stupid, really, telling him what *Vicky* had said in the first place. I was pretty proud of my wand-snatch technique. I knew what he was going to do straight away, though, so maybe it wasn't so impressive.  
  
I gave Harry his wand back at the table and began to pick at my chicken. I was too angry, as well as nervous about the match. We were *so* going to trounce Boltaveria. We *had* to. They couldn't win- it just was not acceptable. I just hope that Harry doesn't catch the Snitch before I *accidentally* knock *Vicky* off his broom.  
  
"Hey Cap'n" Fred said cheerfully as he and George sat down opposite us. "How are we today?" Asked George.  
  
Harry shrugged. I could tell he was still too angry to talk, and I knew just how he felt. He was probably thinking long the same lines as me actually.  
  
"Cheer up mate." George said, noticing Harry's forlorn attitude. He looked at me, and I must have been sending the same vibes, because he rolled his eyes and said, "And you bro. Geez, it's just a match. Not important."  
  
"Yeah, he's right. I say we just lose and have some fun." Fred said, before he glanced at George and they both burst out laughing. Me and Harry looked at each other and rolled our eyes before looking back at our food. The twins had finally calmed down a bit.  
  
"Anyway, we've got a plan." Fred said secretly, leaning in closer towards us. George grinned and leaned in as well. "Yeah," He agreed. "And it's great."  
  
They looked at each other, back to us, and spoke at the same time. "Exploding robes."  
  
Harry and I had to laugh. *Exploding robes*? What is up with them?  
  
Fred grinned wider. "Yeah, our latest invention. We swap their Quidditch gear just before the match, and halfway through- BOOM! They don't get hurt or anything- just a bit shocked when they realise they're on show."  
  
At this, he and George started to laugh again, while I sat back and picked up my fork. As I did so, I noticed *Vicky* and the rest of the Boltaveria team get up from the Durmstrang table. My eyes narrowed and visions of suspending *Vicky* from one of the goalposts filled my mind. It was then I noticed Hermione. I looked closer.  
  
It wasn't unusual to see her sitting with them- she had been for the last week. But that look on her face- she looked really upset. No, angry. No- *livid*. And it was *Vicky* she was looking at. Trouble in paradise?  
  
Even though it seemed all wasn't well with the dream couple, I didn't feel the triumph I thought I would have. Instead, I felt kind of worried. What was wrong? I might be wrong after all- there might be something else that's got her so wound up. And Hermione upset was something I was sure that *Vicky* couldn't help with, the silly twit. She needed her friends.  
  
Except I wasn't talking to her.  
  
"Should we go down now?" I asked Harry and the twins, standing up. The three of them looked up at me and then at their watches. To my relief they all agreed and we made our way through the halls and outside, only pausing briefly as Ginny, who was writing in her diary and walking at the same time, stopped to wish us luck.  
  
I scanned the grounds quickly, but there was no sign of Hermione and *Vicky*. I knew that, with it being so close to the match and all, there was little chance of them being *inside* so they must be out there somewhere. Harry and the twins were discussing the new seeker tactics as they headed down to the Quidditch pitch, and luckily none of them seemed to realise how agitated I was.  
  
After one more glance down towards the pitch to see if they were there, (which they weren't) I stopped and cleared my throat. "I've forgotten something." I said, starting to walk back up to the school before they could say anything or ask questions.  
  
I didn't go back up to the school all the way though. I stood on the slope in front of the front steps, looking over the silent grounds. There was no one in sight. I was just about to go back into the school to have a quick look around when a memory suddenly flashed back to me- the First Task.  
  
I had been acting like a total twat that afternoon after McGonagall had taken off Harry and Hermione had dragged me over to the greenhouses to tell me about the dragons. It had shut me up, I can tell you that.  
  
The *greenhouses*. They were in sight of where I was standing, and after looking for a couple of seconds I noticed the hem of a black robe- Hermione.  
  
I made my way down the slope slowly and quietly. I didn't want to get too close after all- it wasn't like I wanted to talk to them or anything and I *definitely* didn't want them to see me. I just wanted to make sure that Hermione was OK.  
  
SHASH, an annoying part of my traitorous brain said quietly. I took another step down the slope, slightly to the right where I could clearly see Hermione, down the slope, about fifteen feet away from me. She had been hidden by a clump of rose bushes by the door of greenhouse two, but now I could see her, and a tiny part of *Vicky* with his back to the greenhouse. She still looked really angry- more so now than earlier, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
I hadn't wanted Hermione to get hurt- and she was looking hurt. I had a new policy now- sod SHASH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Home, home on the range, where the dum dee dee tied up in chains, where the dum dee dee dah, dah dah dah dee dee dah, dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah, everybody! Home, home on the range...  
  
Dear Diary, Ooh! Chicken casserole- my fave! Gotta go, see ya! Love Ginny xxx 


	19. Fun vhile it lasted

Chapter nineteen- Fun vhile it lasted  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
When we got outside I dragged Viktor straight off towards the greenhouses. I heard him say something to his team, who continued down the slope to the pitch. When we reached the greenhouses I let go of Viktor's arm and turned to face him.  
  
It was a lot warmer than when we'd been out there before- perfect Quidditch conditions. But I still felt cold. Only this time, it was, well, I'm not really sure. It was definitely anger. A LOT of anger. But in the back of my mind I thought I might be overreacting. Maybe I heard wrong. no! I know what I heard. The feeling wasn't fear. But it was like that- I was scared that I was about to find out Ron was right all along. There was no way he could be, but-  
  
"Vot is wrong, Hermowninny?" He asked, looking confused.  
  
I know what I heard.  
  
"You can say my name." I said matter-of-factly, looking straight at him. It was all I could do to speak normally- hundreds of thoughts whirled round in my head, most of them comprising of the words 'how could I be so stupid?'  
  
Viktor looked for a minute like he didn't know what to say. "Um, vot?" He said stupidly. But it was all clicking into place. The way Harry was taking Ron's side like that, the way Ron was so angry when I didn't believe him, Viktor saying Hermione properly, acting all shifty when I ask him questions about friends at school, ignoring me all the time, laughing with his friends all the time- probably at me. As for walking around with me all the time, it was probably to lord it over Ron for me not believing him. God, I wanted to hit him. Really hard.  
  
I couldn't believe he'd done this to me. Who the hell does he think he is? No one does that to me. No one. Especially not some full of himself jumped up little person who can't walk properly and pretends to mispronounce my name. I can't believe I *fell* for that!  
  
"Ron was right, wasn't he?" I said, taking a step closer but still keeping my voice down. "Wasn't he?" I demanded.  
  
For a moment, I thought Viktor was going to start apologising. He looked surprised at first, then confused, and then he was looking down at the floor, obviously thinking hard. I watched this in silence, waiting for him to look up with those big, sorrowful eyes, begging me to listen. Yeah right! I was prepared for that.  
  
I wasn't prepared for what he *actually* did though. When he looked up, he didn't have any look on his face at all, he didn't look the slightest bit sorry, or upset or, well, *anything*.  
  
Then he shrugged. *He shrugged*. Can you believe that? He stood there and shrugged at me, like it didn't matter. And in that moment, I forgot everything I'd ever liked about him. I forgot all the nice things he said or how I liked his smile. It all went, and I was just left with the arrogant little so-and-so in front of me. And I *really* didn't like him.  
  
"Vell, it voz fun vhile it lasted." Viktor said, starting to walk around me, presumably to get away.  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Don't you dare walk away from me you prat!" I yelled, forgetting my keep quiet policy. I grabbed his arm to keep him there, and he sighed and stopped walking. Don't get me wrong- it wasn't one of those I'm-so-ashamed sighs. It was an I-have-better-things-to-be-doing- than-standing-around-out-here sigh, and it made me want to punch him.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded, resisting the urge to ram my wand down his throat. "I want you to know that you are not going to get away with this, I promise you." I vowed.  
  
Viktor nodded. "Alright. I must go now, I haff a Quidditch match." He said, yanking his arm out of my hand. "Goodbye Hermione." He said, with a stress on the last word. And he started to walk away.  
  
I pulled out my wand, but at that moment the front doors of the castle opened and half the school spilled onto the front steps. Viktor glanced at them and sped up, and I lowered my wand. I'd get him later. Right now I needed to find Ron and apologise.  
  
I noticed that all the students had started to slow down slightly, looking at something towards the lake. Before I could look though, I heard a huge BANG!, and my hands flew up to my face in a reflex.  
  
There was an eerie silence that seemed to last forever, but I know it was a matter of seconds. I lowered my hands and saw that Viktor was standing about twenty feet in front of me, staring right at me. I glared at him, determined not to look away, when suddenly something heavy barrelled into my right side and I fell.  
  
As I rolled down the slope, I heard screams and a roar of voices fill the air. I skidded to a halt a few seconds later, clutching my side and struggling to breathe- whatever had hit me had winded me a bit. I looked up as the thing stopped next to me.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. "Ron, what do you think you're-" I stopped as my eyes fell on the spot I'd been standing a moment before. The Greenhouse wall had been blown half apart, and a shower of glass, rock and metal bars now stood exactly where I'd been.  
  
I looked round at Ron, who was kneeling up and looking around the grounds, ignoring me. He had just saved my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, Time for the match now! I can't wait! I'll tell ya what happens when it finishes. Love Ginny xxx  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Where the hell has Ron got to? The match starts in twenty minutes. Well, here we are, the Boltaveria team are just going in- where's Vicky? Oh well, hopefully he's ill, I- geez, what the hell was that noise? Oh. My. God.  
  
Ooooooh! Cliff-hanger! Well, sort of anyway. 


	20. The Quidditch Pitch

Chapter twenty- the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
It took me a couple of seconds o come to my senses. I knelt up, looking around the grounds, at anything but Hermione, who was kneeling next to me. I heard her gasp and assumed that she had just realised what had happened. But at that moment, I realised *how* it had happened.  
  
Deatheaters.  
  
They were by the lake, about fifteen of them, and making their way up the hill to the castle, where we were. They had blown the greenhouse apart.  
  
And they were raising their wands again.  
  
"Get down!" I yelled, pushing Hermione back down onto the ground. I flung myself next to her just in time- I felt the air moving above me as curses flew over my head.  
  
There was screaming and yelling- all the students who had come out of the school already were shrieking in fear and probably in pain. I raised my head slightly to look- it was chaos. They were all trying to get back in through the doors, pushing each other, getting stuck- some trampled- and all the time more students who didn't know what was happening were trying to get *out*.  
  
"What's happening?" Hermione asked suddenly. I looked down at her. Her cheek was pressed into the grass and she was looking at me with fear in her eyes. I glanced over my shoulder and knelt up again. "Deatheaters." I said quietly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she also knelt up, looking towards the lake. The Deatheaters were making their way up the slope in a long line, and raising their wands again.  
  
"Quick!" I said, jumping to my feet and pulling Hermione up as well. We made it behind Greenhouse Four just in time- a second lot of curses rained down towards the students on the front lawn. Several of them started to scream non-stop and I shuddered involuntarily. The Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Hermione and I peered round the side of Greenhouse Four, where we could just see the front doors- just see them being slammed shut after the last student, that is. The Deatheaters were walking past the Greenhouses now, closing in on the front steps in a long line. I counted them quickly- there were fourteen.  
  
One of the Deatheaters raised his hand and the rest of them stopped suddenly. "There is a Quidditch match tonight. Students will be at the pitch." He said, and I felt sick when I realised it was Lucius Malfoy speaking. The evil prat.  
  
I was suddenly having trouble breathing, and I looked over at Hermione, who stood next to me watching the Deatheaters too. "Harry," I managed to mutter, sounding pretty frantic. "He's down there, and Fred and George- oh Merlin."  
  
Hermione eyes widened and she swallowed hard; at the same time the Deatheaters began to walk to the Quidditch Pitch, in their long line.  
  
Hermione turned to me and spoke quickly. "If we go down to Hagrid's, we could get there through the forest before them." She said. I nodded and looked down the slope to Hagrid's cabin. The way was dotted by fir trees and rose bushes, not to mention the Whomping Willow. We'd have plenty of cover.  
  
I waited a couple of seconds for the last Deatheater to round the corner down to the pitch and then said "now". Hermione and I ran a couple of meters to the nearest tree, where we stopped and looked out. The Deatheaters had their backs to us, but we were still careful, only running a few meters at a time.  
  
Finally, after a couple of minutes of running, stopping, and dodging the branches of the Whomping Willow, we made it to Hagrid's empty cabin, where it was only a couple of feet to the forest. We wasted no time in ducking in between the trees and then running flat out towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
We got there within a minute, and I only tripped over once, which is pretty good for me. We entered the stadium from the back, running straight out onto the pitch. The *empty* pitch. Me and Hermione stood still for a couple of seconds getting our breath back and wondering what to do now, when suddenly we heard a yell and we knew where Harry and my brothers were.  
  
They were in front of the stadium.  
  
Me and Hermione started to run again, this time down the entire length of the pitch. By the time we got to the other end, to the front of the stadium nearest the school, I had a hell of a stitch in my side and I could barely breath. Hermione was also having trouble breathing as we peered round the arch leading into the stands.  
  
The front doors of the school couldn't be seen from here, because Gryffindor Tower was in the way, and there were the Deatheaters- still in a line, and this time their wands were pointed at the six people in front of us.  
  
The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, (excluding me, obviously), were crouching behind the cluster of Oak trees that grow next to the entrance of the pitch. Harry had his wand out and pointed straight at the Deatheaters, and I had never seen him look so angry. And, thank Merlin, he wasn't injured.  
  
Neither were Fred and George or, as far as I could tell, Angelina or Katie. Alicia, however, was clutching at her right arm, where her robes were badly burnt and she looked to be in a lot of pain. Her wand was lying on the floor next to her- snapped in half and blackened as if it had been burnt. Fred and George were kneeling either side of her, looking very much like protective lionesses with their cub. They looked pretty much the same as Harry did- furious.  
  
I looked back at Hermione, and was surprised to see that she was looking equally angry, surveying the scene. She looked up at me and pointed to Harry. I knew what she meant- we had to get over to where he was. I totally agreed.  
  
I nodded, and turned back. Crouching down as low as I could get, and started to crawl over to where Harry was. I could feel Hermione right behind me, and by using the same stop-start technique we had done to get to Hagrid's we managed to get over to Harry without being spotted.  
  
"Hey mate." I said, kneeling next to him. Harry jumped and looked at me. "Where did you go? What're you doing here?" He said, looking totally shocked.  
  
"We heard them say they were coming down here and we knew that's where you were." Hermione said, kneeling up next to me. Harry saw her for the first time, looked at me in surprise, and then turned back to the group.  
  
"Listen, is this all of them. Are there any more?" He asked urgently.  
  
I shook my head. "No, we counted fourteen. They're all here." I said, pointing my wand through a gap in the branches.  
  
"Is Alicia OK?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry tensed, looking over at his teammate. "I think so." He said. "Fred and George stunned the one who did it, twice, but they revived him." He added, nodding at the Deatheaters.  
  
"Where are the Boltaveria lot?" I asked, remembering for the first time they were meant to be down here as well. Harry snorted. "They're hiding in their dressing room." He said bitterly. I looked over my shoulder at the pitch. "Pathetic." I muttered, looking through the branches again.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled next to me. I watched her spell hit a branch, split off at angles and bring down two Deatheaters simultaneously. Wow. Impressive.  
  
But not very effective, seeing as their friends used 'Enervate' straight away and they were back on their feet. I could see the problem now- it was a total stalemate. Even though there were less of us we were holding them off pretty well, and the Deatheaters couldn't get to us through the tree trunks and thick branches of the rhododendron bushes clumped thickly around the base of the trees. Of course, they could probably overpower us.  
  
"Have they tried to-?" I began to ask but Harry finished the question. "Get us? They tried to, that's how Alicia got injured, but we were stunning left right and centre. They managed to get them all awake just in time." He said.  
  
"Look!" Hermione said suddenly, pointing up at the castle. A large group of teachers, including Dumbledore were running down towards us. I'd never seen Dumbledore running- it was quite a sight.  
  
The Deatheaters had noticed as well, and they were starting to spread out, some of them turning their backs on us. Me, Harry and Hermione promptly started stunning those ones, but quick as a flash they were being enervated, sometimes before they even hit the ground. It was hopeless.  
  
Curses and restraints were now being fired into the Deatheaters from a different side as well, and the group were starting to leave, I noticed suddenly. One Deatheater pulled a tiny broom from his pocket, tapped it with his wand, jumped on the now full-size broom and flew away. Three others quickly followed him. I saw some of the teachers point their wand sup in the air at the air-born Deatheaters, but they dodged the curses.  
  
The Deatheaters were now hopelessly outnumbered- about a dozen older students were now running down the lawn to help as well, probably against orders. And, I noticed, about thirty Ministry Wizards were running towards us from the gates. Now all the Deatheaters had brooms out and had taken off.  
  
Suddenly Harry grabbed my arm. "That's Wormtail! There!" He yelled, pointing at one, short Deatheater, who was just pushing off from the ground. I stared, feeling a boiling hatred the way I always did whenever he was mentioned. I HATE Wormtail.  
  
I pointed my wand straight at him and tried to stun him, but it didn't work- he dodged it. Then, instead of flying off with the others 9who were already pretty far away), he swooped down towards the three of us, pointing his wand at me. "Crucio!" He yelled.  
  
The fact that he missed me shows what a total prat he is. I mean, he was about four feet away from me. I didn't even duck or anything- I didn't have time to. However, he did hit something.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione suddenly started screaming at the top of her voice, shaking uncontrollably. My wand was up again straight away, pointing at Wormtail, who was flying swiftly away.  
  
"STUPEFY!!!" I yelled, at exactly the same time as Harry. The two spells together flew further and hit Wormtail in the square of his back, and he fell off his broom straight away. I turned back round to Hermione, just in time to see her fall back and hit her head on a rock on the ground.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, are you OK?" I yelled, shaking her shoulder. She stirred slightly, trying to open her eyes, but then gave up and passed out.  
  
I swallowed and turned round to look at Harry, who was looking at Hermione, his face really pale.  
  
"Come on." He said, standing up shakily. "They're gone- we got him." He looked down at Hermione. "We'll get her to the Hospital Wing."  
  
I nodded, and we turned to where all the teachers were coming towards us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Bloody Wormtail. Thank god we got him- if we hadn't, I would have tracked him down and killed him! Doing that to Hermione- who the hell does he think he is? Geez- Hermione. I hope she's OK. Dumbledore said she would be, but what if.? No! Snap out of it Potter. What the hell were they all doing here anyway? What's the point? And how did they get in? And how did they get out? And which ones were there?  
  
Dear Diary, Oh God. I don't know what to do. There are Deatheaters outside, right now! Everyone who was outside has come back in, and we're all in the hall! But Ron, and the twins, and Harry, and Hermione- they're still out there! They might be hurt, or worse. I need to get out side! I have to! I can't leave them all, they're my family! All the teachers have gone outside, and Myra's trying to calm me down, but she's scared too- so are Boris and Greg. Where are they all going? A bunch of seventh and sixth years have just run off- they're going outside! I wish I could- my cousins would never let me. I'll talk later. Love Ginny xxx 


	21. Note from me please read

Hello!  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been on holiday in Italy for five weeks, so of course, no computer and no Internet.  
  
I wasn't actually planning on continuing this story, what with it making NO sense whatsoever after the fifth book came out, but seeing all the reviews now I'm back has made me think again. There are about ten chapters left, but the only reason there are so many is because it has to keep alternating between Ron and Hermione.  
  
As they're all planned out and mostly finished, I don't see why I shouldn't put them up and get some closure. After all, I wouldn't want to deprive you all of the incredibly corny ending I've got planned for this story now, would I?  
  
I'll try my best today, (it's still early) to update as many as possible, but I'm going to Spain tomorrow for three weeks so once again I'll be cut off.  
  
Please bear with me, and thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you all enjoyed the OotP, but try to imagine it doesn't exist while reading the rest of this story.  
  
Loadsa love,  
  
Sparkleygem xxx 


	22. Memories

Chapter twenty one- Memories  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
It took me a while to figure out where I was when I woke up. It definitely wasn't the dormitory- the room was far to big. And the bed was different- not as comfortable.  
  
I sat up, squinting through the darkness to try and figure it out, but I couldn't see anything more than three feet away from me. It was then that I realised where I was- the Hospital Wing. And the reason I couldn't see anything (besides it be being almost pitch black) was because there was a screen around my bed.  
  
I settled back down, trying hard to remember what could have happened to end me up in here. I didn't feel at all injured or ill, so it couldn't have been that serious, but I couldn't remember what had happened, and that was scaring me.  
  
I lay perfectly still and racked my brains for any memory. I was in the Hall and, and- memory flooded back. Viktor.  
  
Viktor's lies, Viktor's cheating- I had asked to speak to him, and he had acted like he didn't care. I remembered the look on his face with perfect clarity, and found myself wishing I couldn't. Hang on. Was it Viktor? Did he do something to me..?  
  
Deatheaters.  
  
I don't know why the word just popped into my head, but it did. I shut my eyes tight, and I could hear it again- Ron. Ron's voice, saying Deatheaters.  
  
Ron.  
  
My eyes flew open as I remembered. Ron pushing me out of the way. Ron *saving my life*. We ran down to the Quidditch pitch, to find Harry, and then, then, yes- then there were the Deatheaters. And we were fighting them off, and then there were teachers, and the ministry, and they were flying..  
  
My eyes were drooping, and I rolled over to get more comfortable. I really wanted to sleep.  
  
Pain, there was pain. Lots of pain. And then, then there was Ron, looking down at me...and then, just..  
  
Black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, They're all OK, mainly. Alicia had a burnt arm and Fred cut his leg, but apart from that it was only Hermione. Hermione's in the Hospital Wing- Madam Pomfrey insisted that she had to stay there, because although she was healed and everything she still hadn't woken up. I've never seen Ron so worried. Ever. He and Harry, but mainly Ron, started to carry her up to the school themselves before Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and he took her up there. I met them in the entrance hall, and went up to the Hospital Wing- Ron was frantic. But then, well, it was really weird. He suddenly changed, and as soon as Madam Pomfrey said she was going to be OK he left without saying a word, like he didn't care anymore. Harry seemed to know what was going on, but he stayed a bit longer- he was really worried as well, and only left when Madam Pomfrey made him. I know because me and the twins were in the Common Room when he came back up. Merlin, am I tired. Love Ginny xxx  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
She's OK, she's OK, she's OK, thank God. If she hadn't been, Wormtail wouldn't have been handed over to the Ministry, I can tell you that. I hate him so much. I hope he rots in hell. Ron's pretending to sleep- didn't think he'd still be like this though. He must be feeling worse than I thought. 


	23. I don't care

Chapter twenty two- I don't care  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
One thousand and twenty, one thousand and twenty one, one thousand and twenty two, one thousand and, oh, this is so stupid. Who's bright idea was it to count sheep anyway?  
  
Why is it that the tireder you are, the longer it takes to get to sleep? All the time it happens to me, and it's SO ANNOYING!  
  
And I tell you what else is annoying- Deatheaters. I hate them, but at least we got Wormtail. He deserves whatever he gets. And, now that we have him, it means that Sirius will be free. And that's really, really good. But I was still really annoyed. And I knew that real reason.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Today, earlier, I'm pretty sure she and Viktor broke up. It was all over her face. But instead of feeling good about it, I feel worse, somehow. Because I don't know *why*.  
  
So what now?  
  
Do I act happy, sympathetic, what? Of course, earlier, during the attack, I wasn't thinking about any of this stuff. All I could think about was the present.  
  
Merlin, when I saw that Greenhouse about to fall on top of Hermione, I thought I was too late. I really did. I was halfway towards her before I'd even realised I'd moved, and the moment I pushed her out of the way I felt such a sense of relief I could hardly breath. Of course, that might have been because I was winded by the fall. Anyway..  
  
I felt the same when she was under the Cruciatus as well, and all the way up to the Hospital Wing. It wasn't until Madam Pomfrey said she was going to be OK that it hit me- why the hell did I care so much?  
  
I know I've been thinking, um, *differently* this week, but Hermione's my best friend, and I care whether she gets hurt or not. Just like I care about Harry.  
  
But, the point is, Hermione's behaviour towards me has been, well, excuse the big word and all, but *inexcusable*. I mean, first she didn't believe me, then she set me up for endless torment by *Vicky* and his cronies, not to mention the fact that she's managed to ignore me and still have sent plenty of evil looks my way all week.  
  
It hit me in the Hospital Wing that I didn't have to act concerned, or helpful, or try and comfort her because she's split up with her boyfriend. I didn't owe her anything. And so I just left the Hospital Wing without saying anything, much to Ginny's obvious surprise. But I didn't care. I really didn't.  
  
I punched my pillow and buried my head under my quilt. I didn't care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Was that Ron punching something? Yep, definitely more hurt than I thought.  
  
Dear Diary, I can't sleep, but I really want to. I'm so worried still. What if- sorry, I've just woken up Lisa. See ya. Love Ginny xxx 


	24. The morning after

Chapter twenty three- The morning after  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
When I woke up the next morning, it was with a sense of dread in my stomach. I knew immediately where I was- and why I was there. The events of the previous night were now very clear in I memory, whether I wanted them there or not.  
  
I sat up as Madam Pomfrey came bustling over carrying a breakfast tray. "How do you feel Miss Granger?" She asked briskly as she set it down next to my bed. I shrugged. "I feel fine now." I said, hoping against hope that I wouldn't be forced to say in the Hospital Wing all day. Madam Pomfrey bent down to peer in my eyes, one eyebrow raised sceptically. "Hmmm, well, there seems to be no lasting damage. You may go after you have eaten your breakfast." She said, nodding to the breakfast tray and bustling away again.  
  
I eagerly grabbed her fork and dug in. It wasn't that I was particularly hungry- I just knew that if I didn't eat all my food I had no chance of leaving the wing before I was thirty.  
  
I was halfway through my breakfast when the door opened and Harry walked in. When he saw that I was awake, his tired face broke into a relieved smile and he hurried over.  
  
I smiled back at him. "Hi Harry." I said cheerfully as he approached. "Hi. How're you feeling? I was really worried. Does your head hurt? You don't have a scar as well do you, because believe me it's not a good thing to-"  
  
"I'm fine." I said forcefully, making Harry shut up and shrug. "Sorry." He said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I smiled again, feeling so glad that things were supposedly back to normal between us that I could burst. "That's alright. Are you OK?" I asked worriedly. Harry shrugged. "A bit shaken, but yeah." He said, nicking a slice of my toast. I didn't protest- I already felt full.  
  
"So, um, how is everyone else?" I asked as Harry took a bite of toast. He grinned wickedly at me and swallowed. "Ron's fine." He answered, causing me to go slightly pink. I hadn't realised it when I had asked the question, but Harry was right- I had been asking about Ron. And where he was. Harry answered this question next.  
  
"He's upstairs at the moment pretending to be asleep." He said as he finished his toast. I looked down at my food. "Oh." I said quietly. Well, of course he was ignoring me- why should he care, after everything I've done?  
  
"But he didn't know I was coming to see you, and I'm sure he would've." Harry hastily added, before I cut him off. "No- it's alright Harry. If he had been treating me the way I've treated him the last week, then I'd hate me as well." I said heavily.  
  
Harry shook his head. "He doesn't hate you Hermione." He said seriously. I nodded. "Yeah. Sure he doesn't." I said sarcastically. Harry folded his arms. "He doesn't. He's just a little. well, a little."  
  
"Filled with boiling rage? Fuming?" I suggested. "Ready to strangle-"  
  
"Hurt." Harry finished quietly, causing me to shut up quickly.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just thought that." I tried to say, but Harry stood up and raised his hands to silence me. "I know. It's Ron you should be telling this to though. Not me." He said. I nodded as Madam Pomfrey bustled back into the ward. "I'll see you later, and 'Mione?" Harry said, as he went to walk out. "Try not to worry too much, OK?"  
  
~*~  
  
I left the Hospital Wing as soon as I was dressed, and headed straight to the Library. I badly wanted to speak to Ron, but I knew that there was no chance of that this morning- he was already avoiding me, after all. And there was something else that I needed to see to.  
  
The Library was deserted when I arrived, and I walked straight over to the most secluded table and began to write a letter. It was for my parents- who would no doubt read about the attack on the school in the Daily Prophet, which they had been getting delivered for over a year now.  
  
This letter only took me five minutes. The second letter, however, took quite a long time. Breaking bad news, especially of this kind, could be a very delicate subject, one that I had to approach carefully. It took several attempts, but about fifty minutes later, as more people started to retreat to the Library, I had succeeded in getting the point across effectively.  
  
I folded the parchment and tucked into my pocket, along with my wand, and started out of the Library. As I reached the door, it opened, and I saw a flash of red hair before I was suddenly grabbed and hugged around the waist. For one wild moment I thought it was Ron, but then I remembered that he hated me, never hugged me voluntarily, and was way taller than this person.  
  
"Hi Ginny." I said with a smile. My friend grinned and released me. "Are you OK Hermione? When I heard you were hurt, I was so worried. I thought that you. well anyway, are you OK now?" She babbled. I grinned. "I'm fine. Honestly." I said, wishing it were true. I felt anything but fine. It was funny what betrayal could do to you- especially when you were on the delivering end as well as the receiving.  
  
I suddenly noticed who was standing behind Ginny- her cousin Myra, and I smiled. "Myra! Hi- I was just coming to find you actually." I said, tucking my hair behind my ears. Myra frowned. "You vere? Vhy?" She asked curiously.  
  
I pulled the letter I had just written out of my pocket. "Well, I know you don't know me that well, but I was wondering if you would do me a huge favour. You see, there's this person I need to write to, but they're Bulgarian, and as I can't speak Bulgarian." I trailed off hopefully as Myra smiled. "You vont me to translate something for you?" She said.  
  
I nodded in relief. "Yes please. This is the letter. I need it translated word for word." I said, holding out the parchment. Myra took it off of me with a grin. "This is, how you say? Er- no problem." She said. I grinned again. "Thanks a million Myra. I owe you one. See you later you two." I said, before stepping out of the Library.  
  
As I left I heard Myra saying "She owe me von of vot?", and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, I should be doing Transfiguration homework, but I'm too excited after finding out Hermione's OK. Besides, I doubt McGonagall is gonna care that much, after what's happened. And how am I meant to concentrate with Myra translating that letter right next to me, which I *really* want to read? I can't believe she won't let me look- so what if Hermione didn't actually say I couldn't read it. What a traitor. Love Ginny xxx  
  
The deep, dark, sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Doo dee dee dee dee dum dee, doo, dee dee doo, dum dum dum da dee dee da, dum dee dee doo, dum, dee dee, ooh! Treacle tart! 


	25. The owlery

Chapter twenty four- The Owlery  
  
Ron's PoV  
  
I heard Harry get up at about nine, and he said something to me, but I pretended to be asleep. I think he fell for it. I knew where he'd be going anyway- straight to the Hospital Wing, to see if Hermione's OK. Part of me wanted to go, but the larger, more stubborn part of me kept reminding me of the past week, and so I kept my eyes shut.  
  
I got up as soon as he left though, and sat in the Common Room for a while. Harry found me there an hour later, and came and sat down.  
  
"Hermione's fine." He said, before I could make my point by not asking. "I don't think she's being kept in."  
  
I nodded, and looked in the other direction, but I still saw Harry roll his eyes. "Oh come on Ron, what's up with you?" He asked. I shrugged innocently. "Nothing." I lied. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and Giant Squid teaches Charms." He retorted.  
  
I rolled my eyes like he had done and looked away again.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me." Harry said. "See if I care."  
  
Three, two one..  
  
"Please tell me." Harry whined.  
  
I tried not to grin as I turned back. "Look, I'm fine, I just don't feel up to, well,-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talking to her. Not today." I said. To my surprise, Harry looked like he understood. He sat back and nodded. "OK, but you know you'll have to speak to her sometime." He said.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go and visit Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
I thought for a minute and then nodded in agreement. Hermione wouldn't be there, after all, and I couldn't sit here all day.  
  
We didn't stay at Hagrid's for lunch- we daren't, not after that 'talon casserole' last year. We spent a couple of hours talking about last night and discussing horrible punishments for Wormtail, before heading back up to the school for lunch. All over the grounds, especially at the gates, Ministry wizards were patrolling. I could see Percy over by the lake, but as he seemed pretty busy I decided to leave him alone. Plus I was starving hungry- I hadn't had breakfast.  
  
But when we got to the entrance of the hall, I forgot my hunger. Hermione was sitting at the almost-empty Gryffindor table, (it was still early), and my whole I-really-don't-want-to-speak-to-her idea came back in full force.  
  
"Um, I'll eat later." I said quickly at Harry's confused look. "There's something I need to do first- see you later." And I legged it up the stairs.  
  
When I was on the second floor, I thought of something I could actually do, much to my relief. Mum and Dad were probably worried sick, so I decided I'd go and send them a letter. After nicking a bit of parchment from one of the spare classrooms (I had a quill in my pocket) I headed for the Owlery.  
  
I'd barely started my letter when the door opened and Boris walked in. He stopped when he saw me and grinned. "Hi Ron. Are you OK?" He said in Bulgarian.  
  
I grinned back and answered in the same language. "Fine. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. I was inside the whole time. We were just about to go down when everyone started running back in. Ginny was so worried- me and Greg had to physically hold her back when the older kids started to go out to help."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I believe you."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing to Mum and Dad- they've probably heard about the attack now and they'll be wanting comfort."  
  
"Same here. I'm sending one to Aunt Kayla for Greg as well."  
  
There was a bit of silence as Boris chose a couple of owls to send and I got on with my letter.  
  
"So, Viktor and Hermione broke up, right?"  
  
I looked up quickly. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Viktor's been talking about it all morning. He says he dumped her because she was getting too clingy."  
  
My quill broke in my hand and I looked down. That was the second time I'd done that this week. I repaired my quill and kept writing.  
  
"I don't think that's how it happened." I said, as casually as I could.  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yesterday?"  
  
"No, on Tuesday. Just after you stopped me pounding his stupid face in."  
  
"But, but why did they only break up yesterday?"  
  
"Because she didn't believe me."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Don't know, but Viktor has a theory."  
  
"Don't listen to a thing that twit says."  
  
"I haven't for the past week."  
  
"Oh, that's why they've been following you everywhere.."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, did Hermione dump him instead?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her."  
  
"Oh yeah, she got injured. Is she OK?"  
  
"Harry says she is."  
  
"Haven't you seen her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Does it matter, in the grand scheme of things, if I'm not talking to Hermione?"  
  
"It does if you're this irritable."  
  
"I'm *not* irritable."  
  
"Yes you are. Maybe you should talk to her."  
  
"You sound like Harry"  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
Boris laughed and threw the two owls he'd picked out the window.  
  
"Seriously though," He said, turning back to me, "I know you must be annoyed because she didn't believe you, understandably, but everyone can get a bit stupid when it comes to their boyfriends. Did you know that Olivia stopped talking to me for three months because I didn't like her boyfriend, and it ended up with him cheating on her?"  
  
I looked up in surprise. Olivia was Boris' older sister by about two years, and they'd always been good friends. Boris nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and I really wanted to rub it in, but I didn't and she actually listens to me now, if you can believe that."  
  
"I'm not rubbing it in." I grumbled.  
  
"I know, but eventually it'll just get to the point where it's petty to ignore her, and you will be. And believe me, I'm pretty sure that the fact she didn't believe you in the first place is making her feel bad enough already."  
  
I shrugged, but didn't reply. Boris shrugged as well.  
  
"Oh well, I tried." He said.  
  
"Yeah, and it was a good try." I joked.  
  
"Say hi to Aunt Molly and Uncle Arty will you?"  
  
"Sure thing. See you Boris."  
  
"Oh- have you seen Greg anywhere?"  
  
"No, not since yesterday."  
  
"OK. Bye Ron."  
  
"Bye Boris."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep, dark, sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
That guy is demented. He can't avoid her forever! And where's she going? Fine, I'll just eat lunch by myself, fine. Oh, there's Greg and Myra, at least *someone* wants to talk to me.  
  
Dear Diary, Still didn't find out who that letter was for. I thought I'd stolen it, but it was a bit of parchment saying 'try harder next time Ginny' on it, and then something else underneath it in Bulgarian. I wish I'd learnt it as well as Ron- I can't string two words together. Ron's so lucky that he stayed with Grandma when he was younger and got to learn it. Love Ginny xxx 


	26. the owlery part 2

Chapter twenty five- the Owlery part two.  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
"Hermione?" I spun around in my seat to see Myra standing behind me, a piece of folded paper in her hand. I smiled.  
  
"Hi Myra." I said. Myra smiled back and handed the paper to me. I took it from her in surprise. "That was fast." I said.  
  
Myra grinned sheepishly. "Vell, I couldn't vait to read it, and I translate as I vent." She said with a shrug. "It is translate vord for vord, like you vonted."  
  
"Thanks Myra. I really appreciate it." I said. "I'm going to go and post this. Thanks Myra." I added. Myra nodded and went to join Ginny and Greg at the other end of the Gryffindor table. I got up from my seat and made my way out of the Great Hall, past Harry who smiled at me as I went past and went to sit with Ginny, Myra and Greg.  
  
~*~  
  
As I was ascending the stairs leading up to the Owlery, I heard voices coming from above me. They belonged to two people, and were speaking in rapid Bulgarian.  
  
I froze. I didn't want to walk in on someone's conversation, especially if I didn't know them. What if it was Viktor, or one of his friends? But it was too late. I heard footsteps above me, coming down, and a few seconds later Ron's cousin, Boris, came into view. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Boris spotted me, paused for second, looking up the stairs, and then seemed to come to his senses and smiled at me. "Hello Hermione." He said cheerfully. I smiled back at him. "Hello Boris. How are you?" I said. Boris shrugged. "Alright. Still a little, er. shooken." He replied. I smiled weakly. "Shaken." I corrected. "But I know exactly what you mean." I looked up the stairs, expecting the owner of the second voice to come down, but no one was there.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" I asked Boris. He looked at me in confusion for a moment, and then realised what I meant. "Oh. I voz speaking to Ron." He told me. I frowned. "What? But. but you were speaking in Bulgarian, weren't you?" I said, a nasty feeling developing in the pit of my stomach. Boris shrugged. "Er, yes, ve vere." He looked very confused.  
  
I swallowed, the feeling in my stomach becoming worse by the second. Ron could speak Bulgarian. Which meant that he could have easily heard things no one else I knew had. I already knew he'd been telling the truth about Viktor. Now I knew how he had known in the first place.  
  
Boris looked at me in concern. "Are you alvight?" He asked. I snapped out of my trance. "Huh? Oh.yes, I'm fine. Sorry." I said quickly, my eyes darting up the stairs towards the Owlery.  
  
Boris nodded. "Haff you seen Gregori?" He asked. "Yes, he's in the Great Hall." I answered, my eyes still on the top of the stairs. I had to speak to Ron.  
  
Boris started to walk past me. "I vill see you at dinner, yes?" He said with another smile. I nodded. "Yes. Bye." I said, climbing the stairs again.  
  
When I reached the top of the staircase, I: felt quite nervous. 'It's only Ron.' I chided myself. But that was why I was so nervous. Ron was my best friend, and I hadn't trusted him when he was trying to help me. On top of that I had accused him of things he hadn't done and ignored him for the past three days. But he had still saved my life, even after everything I had done. I didn't apologise very often, but I knew I had to now. I took a deep breath and pushed open the Owlery door.  
  
Ron was standing with his back to me, tying a letter to Pig's foot. Pig hooted noisily when I entered, and Ron told him to shut up. He finished tying the letter on and threw the owl out of the big window. I cleared my throat nervously. Ron turned around and saw me for the first time. His eyes widened.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in." He said quietly. I smiled weakly. "I think Pig was making too much noise." I said, walking over to the school owls. I quickly selected one of them and tied on the letter I had written earlier, addressed to my parents. I walked over to the window, to where Ron was standing, with the owl on my arm, and let it soar out of the window. Then I turned to face Ron.  
  
"Who were you sending a letter to?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. "My mum." He answered abruptly, without looking at me. I almost cringed at the tone of his voice- it was so cold. This was going to be harder than I had thought.  
  
Ron turned to leave, but I threw out a hand to stop him. "No, wait, please. I need to speak to you." I said. Ron rolled his eyes but turned to face me expectantly. I took a deep breath, wondering where to begin, and then decided the direct route was probably best.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I, I'm really sorry." I said, silently praying that he would forgive me. But then Ron looked straight into my eyes with a look that told me very plainly that I was not going to get away with anything that easily. He folded his arms defiantly. "What for?" He demanded. "Ignoring me for the past three days or publicly humiliating me?"  
  
I looked up at him pleadingly. "I'm so sorry Ron. You have to believe me, I." I trailed off and frowned suddenly. "What do you mean *publicly humiliating* you?" I asked.  
  
Ron's ears turned pink and he quickly looked away. "Nothing." He said shortly. "Forget I mentioned it. Really." Ron turned again to walk out, but I took a step to the side and blocked his path. "Ron.?" I began, but Ron cut me off again.  
  
"No, honestly- I forgive you. Let's go get some lunch." He said, trying to get round me again, but I was too quick. I knew for a fact that he didn't really forgive me, and needed to know why. "What did you mean?" I persisted. "Tell me!" Ron looked down at me stonily. "You don't want to know." He said in a stern voice that made me feel very small. I swallowed as he stepped round me. "Are you coming to lunch?" He asked, pausing in the doorway.  
  
"I've already eaten." I said quietly, knowing that everything was far from back to normal. "Suit yourself." Ron said gruffly as he headed out the door. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I listened to his footsteps echo down the staircase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary, If Greg tries to steal you one more time, I'm gonna turn his hair back to red. Right, that's it! Hold on. Ha! It worked! And now his eyebrows really don't match his hair! Oops, Myra's fallen off her chair from laughing. Gotta go. Love Ginny xxx  
  
The deep, dark, sometimes-sarcastic thoughts of Harry Potter-  
  
Hey, I didn't know his hair was the same colour as Ron's! Ha! That's priceless! Look at his eyebrows! Ow! Careful Myra, that was my foot! 


End file.
